


All That Matters

by RenaJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Marriage, Post Beacon, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprise! Angst!, call your dentist this will probably rot your teeth, families, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaJay/pseuds/RenaJay
Summary: Peaceful mornings are for thoughts and fluff.Edit: since this turned into a monstrosity instead of a one shot.In times of peace, families blossom, and love blooms. Follow our precious babies as they have their own babies, and figure out motherhood and what it means to be a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you. Yeah, you. You're reading my fic. You wonderful human being you. :)

Weiss enjoyed her early mornings. Most days, it was the only time she ever got to herself to simply enjoy the peace with her coffee on the balcony as the sun came up. She had a habit of using her time to reflect on her life, and how she ended up where she was. The thought never escaped her of how she could have ended up as her father’s pawn, despondently ambling through life as the Schnee Dust Company heiress in training.

She would have been expected to enter a loveless marriage with a man of high social and political standing just to further the success of a company, produce multiple heirs. Eventually she would take over the company and all its holdings as the successor to the Schnee throne. This was the life that had been chosen for her. The life that she was certain was her destiny from the start, had it not been for her years at Beacon. 

A soft smile grew on her face as she turned to look back into her room at the form of her sleeping wife, watching the sheets rise and fall steadily with every breath. Her brunette, red-tipped hair was barely visible under the sheets. Weiss stood at watched the love of her life sleep for a moment, pondering just what it was the girl had ever seen in Weiss to begin with. Ruby had always been incredibly sweet, kind, and caring. While Weiss on the other hand had rightfully earned her nickname of Ice Queen. She had been cold, uncaring, and saw the rest of the world as beneath her. She was raised to believe that “commoners” were a waste of time, with nothing to offer but manual labor as mine workers, maids, and butlers. But as time went on at Beacon, she quickly realized she was wrong. Ruby had somehow seen right through her the whole time, wanting to be, and eventually became, her best friend. 

In their second year, Ruby confessed her true feelings for Weiss. While it was tumultuous in the beginning, Weiss finally accepted that she was indeed someone who was worthy of love, even the unconditional kind that Ruby brought to their relationship. They got married last year, six months after graduating from Beacon with their team at the top of the class.

It wasn’t perfect, but Weiss was thankful. Thankful that her life had taken the unexpected turn it had. Thankful that her life was filled with the love and affection that she never knew she craved. For the lifelong friends that she had made who had changed her for the better, even if she had to suffer through Yang’s puns. In her friends, she had found a family, a true one. A family that loved freely and deeply without expectations.

It was on a three month long hunt with the rest of the team in Vacuo when Ruby announced in no uncertain terms that she wanted to expand their family. They had discussed it before of course, starting their own family. Weiss in fact, had desperately wanted to do so with Ruby starting in their days at Beacon. 

Having decided that Weiss would be the first to carry, they did the research, and found the method that suited them best. Using dust to conceive a child that was both biologically theirs. Yang and Blake had decided to use the same method just a few months prior. The procedure took. When the young couple saw the positive pregnancy test, they both cried tears of joy. Ruby had fallen to her knees and pressed her forehead against Weiss’ flat tummy and whispered promises of love, happiness and cookies. 

As things progressed, Weiss had feelings that she couldn’t possibly be enough for this child, that it was impossible for her to love them enough or completely. Ruby had woken up to her midnight cries multiple times, and each time took Weiss in her arms and whispered truths into her ear that soothed the former heiress to sleep. While the feelings dread were still there, she was determined, and had promised herself that her child would know nothing of the childhood she had endured. Instead, her child would know love, acceptance and encouragement.

Weiss stood from her chair, her back and hips aching from sitting for so long, and took the few steps to the banister. She rested an arm on top of it, while the other hand came to a rest over her swollen tummy. The view was sublime, of course, overlooking the edge of Forever Fall. They had built a two story log cabin in the woods on the northern outskirts of Vale. It was quiet, which living lives as huntresses, was hard to come by. To her left, she could see smoke rising from the chimney of Yang and Blake’s cabin, less than a mile away. 

The platinum blonde woman was pulled from her musings as a gentle hand slid around her waist to the hand on her belly, intertwining their fingers. Weiss smiled contentedly as she felt soft lips press into her shoulder. She shifted backwards to lean against her wife, letting her head fall back to rest on her shoulder. It still amazed her that a late growth spurt at the tender age of seventeen had given Ruby an extra five inches (five and three eighths thank you very much) of height, in less than nine months, making her almost as tall as her older sister. Said woman was gently rubbing circles over her baby bump.

“Am I disturbing the peace?” She whispered into her ear

Weiss turned in her wife’s arms so that she was facing the brunette. Instead of answering, she reached up on her tippy toes, to wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck and pressed a long tender kiss to her lips. She tasted of the waffles and syrup they had for dinner the night before, along with something that was uniquely Ruby. It was something she would never tire of.

She looked up lovingly at her wife after the conclusion of the kiss. “Yes, but you have always been the exception.”

Ruby flashed her a dopey grin as she knelt down and pressed kisses to her baby bump with a giggle.

“And good morning to you little one, I hope you are much nicer to your mama today than you were yesterday.” 

Weiss groaned at the memory of their child’s proclivity of kicking her ribs and bladder repeatedly for hours at a time. 

“If I absolutely didn’t know any better, I would say this child has spent too much time with their auntie Yang already.”

Ruby laughed into her belly and looked up “At least you only have one, poor Blake has two going at her at the same time, that’s if they aren’t punching each other.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes as she threaded her fingers through Ruby’s hair, softly carding through the dark locks that had grown well past the scythe-wielder’s shoulders. 

“Those children will be born with black eyes and broken noses I’m sure of it.” She deadpanned.

Ruby pressed several more kisses to her belly.

“Well I suppose we'll find out in a couple of weeks, but there is absolutely no denying that those two are Yang’s offspring.” She once more rested her forehead on Weiss’ tummy and continued. “I can’t wait to meet you little one, so hurry up and grow so we can play together!”

Weiss laughed at her wife’s impatience and urged her to her feet so she could again rest her head on her shoulder with her arms around her waist. 

“Don’t be in such a rush, Ruby. Once the baby is here, they’ll grow entirely too fast for our liking.” She turned and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s collarbone.

“Ruby sighed with a smile on her face. “I suppose. I’m just excited to meet them, find out who they are, watch them grow, help them build their first scythe, watch their graduate from Beacon. That sort of thing.”

Weiss smiled when she thought of the future with Ruby and their child, but it quickly turned to a playful frown and pulled away from Ruby’s embrace.

“What do you mean a scythe?” She straightened her back and held her chin high in the air, a mockery of her former self and said “Any child of mine will be refined, a rapier is a fine weapon fitting a Schnee.”

Ruby’s goofy grin threatened to take over her face and she pulled her wife back in by her waist, leaning in so that their lips were inches apart. “Well then, it’s a good thing they won’t be a Schnee, Mrs. Rose.”

Weiss’ resulting giggle was cut off by the passionate kiss pressed to her lips. She turned her head and deepened the kiss with a small moan. Ruby’s hands moved to her sides and down to her waist. They threatened to slip under the short hem of her night gown when the moment was rudely interrupted by a loud growl emanating from Ruby’s own belly. 

The kiss broke off with a laugh shared by the two lovers.

“I guess it’s time for breakfast.” The brunette woman teased. 

Weiss nodded her agreement and pressed another kiss to Ruby’s lips.

“Why don’t you go get breakfast started, I’ll be down in a moment.”

Ruby nodded and gave her one last kiss before turning to walk downstairs, grabbing Weiss’ mug as she went. Weiss watched her leave until the bedroom door closed behind her and turned back to the banister. 

The sun had fully risen, it’s rays were warm on her face as she closed her eyes to take it in, a smile on her face.

Her life was far from perfect, but she was the happiest she had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter! Bumblebee fluff. Got that dentist on speed dial yet?
> 
> EDIT: I added a paragraph that ties together a couple of things. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but this helps.

Her eyes cracked open a centimeter. She was unsurprised to find her wife’s pillow empty. She turned her eyes downward. Yang was nestled further down in the bed with her forehead pressed lightly against her swollen belly. It had become a morning ritual for them. Yang would use her oh so amazing stealth skills to slide down in the bed and whisper to the babies in her belly. Blake would watch through her eyelashes and listen to Yang whisper stories and words of love to her belly. She kept her breathing slow and steady as to not alert the blonde fighter of her consciousness. This morning’s story in particular was of a particular hunt of theirs that involved several Ursai and a Nevermore. Yang’s excitable whispers told of great valor on her part, and the mesmerizing grace on Blake’s. The corners of Blake’s mouth twitched up briefly in threat of a smile as she listened to Yang embellish her wife’s role in the fight to their twins. 

They had known long before getting married that they had wanted to start a family. Yang had decided on the same reasons as Ruby to not carry first, the idea of bed rest scared her. Blake had been far less caught off guard by the announcement that she was carrying twins than Yang, as multiples weren't uncommon in cat faunus lines. Yang on the other hand, turned white enough to rival Weiss’ complexion in the winter, and had to sit down with her head between her knees. In hindsight, they probably should have had that discussion before they went forth with the dust procedure that enabled her pregnancy. Oh well. At least Yang wasn’t the one having to deal with it physically.

Blake’s thoughts turned to her past. To this moment, she couldn’t believe that she ever gotten a chance to be this happy. Growing up in the White Fang had given her the perception that her whole life would be a fight. Happiness and love, she was taught, were luxuries for those not born into the struggle for their humanity. Ones that people like her, could ill afford. So she pushed it to the side, focused on forcing the equality she burned for from humans, vehemently attempting to rip it from them. Her life changed that day on the train with Adam. His willingness to let people die to further their own cause, made for an abrupt shift in mentality. Weren’t they fighting for their humanity? To show the world that they weren’t just mindless animals who lived by instinct alone? If by letting those people die, weren’t they losing the very thing that they were fighting for? She made her choice, and in a split second decision left behind everything she had ever known, finding her own way to bring a positive light to the faunus.

Then she met Yang, the shining light that pulled her out of the darkness. Learning of Yang and Ruby’s story had brought her a new perspective. They had lost their mother, Yang twice over, and took care of themselves for years when their father couldn’t get it together afterwards. Despite that, the two girls were the most caring, loving, and happy people she had ever met. 

When Yang had taken the time share her story, and let her know in no uncertain terms that she cared, it hit her that it was the first time someone had genuinely cared about her in a very long time. And it happened, time, and time, and time again. She was never given a chance to ever doubt how much Yang cared for her because she was constantly proving it. It was always the little things, heating water for her tea, sparring with her when she needed to blow off extra steam, making sure the tuna was stocked in the communal fridge at all times. It was the massages after a hard workout, holding her hair back when she food poisoning from Weiss’ cooking (Never. Again.), and praising her when she successfully completely a new move in training. Those little things made it easy to say yes when the first week of school in their third year, Yang asked her, uncharacteristically nervous, if she would do her the honor of going on a date with her. There was never even a second thought.

She had thought that true love was for fairy tales, a myth spun by storytellers of old to enrapture the young and innocent. But thinking of Yang made her heart swell with love she hadn’t known she was capable of. She could feel it thrumming through her veins when Yang flashed her that confident grin, and she could drown in it when they made love. Blake had no doubts that this is a woman she would fight for, that she would die for. The woman she would love and stand by the rest of her life, and several days thereafter.

She was torn from her thoughts when she felt a small jolt from within her, and a warm hand on her belly immediately after. She looked down through her eyelashes to see Yang pressing feather light kisses to the affected area, quietly shushing her child.

“Don’t wake your mama yet, little one. She has enough of a hard time sleeping with you two.”

Blake once more suppressed a smile. It had indeed been getting progressively difficult to sleep as the two babies grew. The aching in her back and hips had made getting comfortable hard, and her ankles and feet were always swollen. Thank God for Yang. The woman had always been a saint, spoiling her to no end, but when she was pregnant, she became her guardian angel. More times than she cared to count to had Yang gone out in the middle of the night for whatever strange concoction she was craving. (The weirdest being Buffalo Doritos dipped in blueberry Greek yogurt and dill pickle smoothie). She fell asleep every night for the past two months to Yang massaging her back to ease the aches, not to mention the foot rubs she received daily. No, she had no doubts in her mind that Yang would be the best mother her children could ever ask for.

She resisted the urge to card her fingers through thick blonde locks, though her back was incredibly sore, and she couldn’t lay as she was any longer. She feigned a waking yawn as she shifted her position. She felt Yang bolt back to her spot on the pillows, and she open her eyes to see Lilac irises staring back at her. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” She greeted.

Blake smiled and started to return the greeting when she grimaced in pain. Repositioning had done nothing to ease the aches in her lower back. It didn’t escape Yang’s notice. The blonde immediately sat up and reached around with one had to rub her pregnant wife’s back.

“It’s pretty bad this morning, huh?” questioned the brawler.

Blake nodded. “Yeah, my maternity pillow fell off the bed in the middle of the night.” 

Yang looked her over carefully and leaned down for a kiss.

“Well, how about I go run a warm bath, and we can float for awhile.”

Baths had been keeping her sane for quite some time now, the warm water helped keep her muscles loose, while floating took the pressure off her back. They were made all the better when Yang joined her, sitting behind her and helping to keep her afloat.  
“That sounds amazing.” She replied.

Yang’s face split wide with a grin and she leaned in for another longer kiss. With a quick double peck to her belly, Yang hopped out of bed to start the bath. Blake watched her go. The blonde had a tendency to overheat at night, therefore she wore nothing but a pair of boyshort to bed. They left precious little to the imagination, and Blake had a deep appreciation for whoever invented them. 

She slowly sat up in the bed, taking her time. She grimaced once more as she finally reached a sitting position, and started stretching what she could. As much as she loved the experience of being pregnant, she couldn’t wait to have her body back. She had just swung her legs over the side of the bed when Yang returned, walking over to her side of the bed. Without a word, Yang bent down and scooped her into strong arms. Blake let out an undignified yelp in surprise that turned into a giggle. She let herself be carried with no complaints and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. 

Yang set her down on the edge of their massive bathtub and removed her lightweight yukata. Leave it to Weiss to toe the line of impracticality in her designs, though she hardly had any complaints as she slid into the deliciously warm water. Yang had gotten it perfect, as usual. Blake sat up slightly to allow the very woman to slide in behind her. The blonde positioned herself just perfectly to take any remaining pressure off her wife’s spine. The faunus sighed in relief as she felt the water remove the aches as if they were never there. They laid there without speaking. Yang kept herself busy by using her fingertips to paint soft patterns of Blake’s ribs and belly, occasionally making the woman shiver in her lap.

A sharp hit to her ribs from inside made her gasp, and jolt upright in the water. She pressed a hand to her belly and breathed out, trying to relax against her wife once more.

“If I didn’t know these two were yours, I’d absolutely be convinced they were anyway. They hit like you.”

A pleased chuckle came from behind her and she felt Yang’s lips against her temple.

“ I’m sorry, love. But at least they will enter this world with at Yang!!”

Blake groaned at the awful pun. “How did I ever fall for you?”

She felt the shrug and could practically imagine the shit-eating grin on Yang’s face.

“It was definitely my charm. Oh, and my boobs.” 

Blake’s face shaded slightly. Yang knew that chest of hers was Blake’s ultimate weakness.

“Shut up.” She said, while taking a half hearted swipe at her arm.

Yang laughed once more and began rubbing soothing circles over her wife’s swollen belly.

“Just three more weeks, kitten. Then we will have our little girls in our arms.”

Blake smiled at the thought, but twisted slightly to look at her wife.

“What makes you so sure they will be girls?” She asked with genuine curiosity.

Yang merely shrugged once more. “I don’t know, something feels right about it.”

 

The young couple had opted not to find out the sex of their babies. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but as the due date grew closer they found themselves more and more curious.

Blake twisted back around and caressed her belly in between Yang’s hands.

“I have a feeling one of them is a boy. I don’t know what it is, but every time I think of them, ‘Boy’ keeps popping into my head.”

Yang nodded behind her. “My dad said Summer said the same thing about Ruby. She didn’t know either, but always had a feeling.” She pressed a kiss to Blake’s head. “I guess it’s mother’s intuition.” 

After half an hour of floating, Yang left to go make breakfast, with strict instructions that Blake was to return to her bed after she got out of the bathtub. Blake laid back in the tub on her own and contemplated. She never imagine her life turning out like this, filled with joy and love. She didn’t know where she would be had she never met Yang, and quite frankly she didn’t want to ponder on it too long. She was here now, and that wasn't going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was once again written at like...four in the morning. Benefits of working night shift I suppose. As such, this baby is unedited and i am unrepentant of that fact.
> 
> So, there is a good part of this that I don't like. It feels like some of the things are disjointed and don't follow through. I will take any (constructive please) Feedback. Don't shoot me, I'll just patch myself. I know how to do that. Kind of.
> 
> Know of any other off the wall food cravings pregnant woman have had? I


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like surprises, read the updated tags. If not, read on good reader! shorter chapter.
> 
> As usual, unedited, and unrepentant

Another contraction rolled through her, all she could do was grit her teeth and breathe through the pain. It hurt, right down to the bone. It honestly felt like menstrual pain, if she had multiplied it by 100 and put it on steroids. Though she was in the most pain she had felt in her life, she still couldn’t help but be amused at the sight of her wife frantically tearing through their closet and belongings, desperately trying to find their hospital bag. A shout of victory came from the deepest part of their closet, and Yang emerged with hospital bag in hand. She quickly made her way over to her wife’s side.

“Ready to go, babe?” She said, an excited smile firmly in place.

Blake let out a short snort. “Well, I’m certainly not staying here.” Yang let out a short laugh and slid underneath her wife’s arm to support her weight. 

“Then let’s go have a baby.” Blake smiled, their babies were coming. They were two weeks late, but being Yang’s children that was really no surprise.

They began making their way outside to their SUV. Just as the stepped out of the front door Blake doubled over as another contraction tore through her body. Yang stumbled slightly as the shift in weight, but moved to Blake’s front to help keep her on her feet, gently rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear. 

As the contraction subsided and the started moving again, Yang spoke up.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t go to Patch with Ruby yesterday, I would have missed this.”

Blake was still panting from the last contraction and only nodded her agreement. The call from Ruby had come the day prior, a small group of Ursai had been spotted on Patch, and she had begged Yang to go on ‘one last hunting trip’ to clear them out. It was a one day job, Ruby was due back in Vale that evening. But Yang had said no, and it was a good thing she didn’t. Despite the research and reading she had done, Blake was scared. She had heard birthing horror stories, read of all the things that could go wrong. It was Yang’s presence that was giving her the willpower to keep it together and to remain calm. That confident, reassuring smile had never been more comforting.

Yang carefully lowered Blake into the car seat and buckled her in. She made her way to the driver’s side of the car. She pulled out her scroll and shot off two quick messages to Ruby and Weiss. The two couples had long ago decided on the single word “Baby” to mean that someone was in labor. Yang shot that calming smile her way one more time, before taking off towards the hospital, and towards their future.

 

_____________

A headache was forming behind her eyes, a sure sign that her blood pressure was on the rise. She took a quick glance around her office. She had never thought that she would be here, but after her father’s untimely death shortly after their wedding, Weiss was the only choice the board of directors had. Whitely was too young, and Winter had ascended the ranks of the Atlas military. 

At first she hadn’t wanted to take it, her previous anxieties moving back in. They had already began planning to have a family. She knew it was unfounded, but she was worried about becoming cold and distant like her father, working late hours or sometimes not coming home at all. He had used his affections sparingly, and only ever in the public eye. She didn’t ever want her children to experience the childhood she had. It took a lot of convincing on Ruby’s part that she was nothing, and could never be, anything like her father. It was an off comment on Yang’s part at dinner one night that the brawler could “Take over the freaking world with that kind of money” that it struck Weiss. She could use the company for good. Her mind was made.

 

Weiss took up the position with grace, and used her new power to change things for the better, especially for the faunus populations. Several policy changes had given way to better conditions for all her workers, and made equality a standard. It forced the industry to change, and with it many laws. She hoped her father was turning in his grave. The faunus population was flourishing, and had extra help from multiple foundations that focused on building better housing and education for not just the faunus, but all impoverished people who desperately needed the help. 

It was one of the foundations that was currently the cause for Weiss’ despair. Money had gone missing, lots of it. Investigating where it had gone was turning into a nightmare of paperwork and scrutiny. She was close, but she needed more proof.

Her concentration was broken by her scroll dinging on her desk. She tore her eyes from her paperwork to read the message from Yang. A second later she had thrown on her jacket and was heading for the door. Her scroll dinged again. She didn’t break her stride as she read the message from Ruby. She was on the next airship home, but it wasn’t due to leave for another hour. It was an hour and a half trip from Patch to Vale, but she would be there soon. Weiss had missed her the night before, and was excited for her to come home.

Weiss got in her car and pulled up the quickest route to Vale’s Mother and Baby center. Both couples had chosen VMBC. A hefty donation ensured that Blake and Weiss would be cared for by their best doctors, with a water suite for Weiss.

Weiss felt a flutter of excitement as she pulled out of the parking garage. She couldn’t wait to meet her nieces and/or nephews. Almost as much as she couldn’t wait to meet her own baby, and she still had two months to go. She wondered if both of Blake’s babies would be faunus, or if it was possible for only one or neither of them to be faunus. She came to a stop at a redlight, fingers tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. She had already sworn that she would do everything to protect Yang and Blake’s children if they were faunus, and she had secret plans to give them both rapiers as their first weapons, until they designed and built their own.

The light turned green and Weiss followed the car in front of her into the intersection. She heard the sound of a car horn, but didn’t see it coming. Suddenly her world was flipped upside down. Everything started moving in slow motion, and she felt weightless. She saw the glass of her windscreen splinter, and her purse, which she had thrown in the passenger side fall out the broken window onto the pavement. She had the absurd thought of that being her favorite purse damn it, before her world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay so.... Don't kill me? 
> 
> After going through medic school, I don't think I want children (that's a damn lie). Of course, we never really learn of a normal childbirth, just of the things that can go wrong. As such, i will adopt thank you. I (Obviously) have never had a kid, so I am not good at writing the labor and birthing process. I've only witnessed it during my clinical rotations, with my back firmly planted against the wall, ready to make the slow slide to the floor if necessary. (it never became necessary) And remember kids, if you drop the baby, fake a seizure!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is alive, but she and her baby aren't out of the woods quite yet.
> 
> As usual, unedited and unrepentant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here? Wonderful! 
> 
> Up ahead, there are mentions of blood. You have been warned. Also, some terminology for you.
> 
> A&Ox3 - Stands for Alert and Oriented times... the number after means how many questions the patient was oriented to. For example, I usually use three questions. Where are we? What year is it? and Who's the president? (That one is going to get me punched one of these days.) You can tell a lot about a patient's condition just by asking those questions, especially if you repeat them during transport. If the answers start to change for the better, it's a good sign. You can figure out the rest.
> 
> Hypotension- Low blood pressure, can be caused by fluid loss, infection or other sickness. Is defined by the systolic blood pressure (top number) being less than 90 (or 100 depending on which book you read.)
> 
> Abruptio Placentae- a condition where the placenta prematurely detaches from the uterine wall. What makes this dangerous is the Placenta is the baby's blood and food source from the mother. If this were to become completely detached, the baby would have no blood supply and die if immediate intervention does not take place.

Pain. All she felt was pain. Her insides were being torn from within her with prejudice, and she was powerless to stop it. A scream threatened to tear its way from her throat, and maybe it did, she wasn’t sure. Her hands flew to her belly. She felt something wet, something warm. She withdrew her hands to find blood. So much blood. She tried crawling out but couldn’t, the edges of her sight turning black. She fought the darkness desperately trying to overtake her. She knew it was a losing battle. She stopped to try and breathe, why was it so hard to breathe? She spotted her scroll laying on the floor, or was it the roof? An outstretched hand was able to manipulate the touch screen. A name. A single name. The sounds of sirens rent the air as she pushed the button. An answer came immediately.

“Hiya Weiss! Are the babies here yet?!”

Weiss choked on a sob, she edges of her vision getting narrower, the single name came to her.

“Ruby.”

“Weiss? Weiss what’s going on? WEISS!”

The darkness consumed her.

 

_________________

 

She was aware of the voices surrounding her, speaking to her, and speaking of her. She felt her clothes being cut from her body, the stickiness of patches being put on her chest, the poke of a large needle into her arm. She could taste the fluids they ran in the back of her throat, it made her want to vomit, so she did. She felt them turn her on her side, and struggled against the hard stick they forced in her mouth to clear her airway. She coughed against the suction unit, and suddenly a new pain forced its way into her mind, and she felt nothing else.

She felt the scream tear from her throat, and her hands flew to her belly. Her baby. Her baby was in danger. She finally opened her eyes. A look down at her belly and she felt bile rise to the back of her throat. Dark purple, almost black, bruises covered the expanse of her belly. The most prominent was a large cut, that traipsed from the middle of her rib cage to her hip. It was bleeding through the bandages. The sight made her go numb, and forced an unsettling clarity to her mind. Her attention was captured by a man, sitting on her left speaking into a radio.

“En route with a female between the age of 20-25 involved in a two car MVA. Patient was the restrained driver of the vehicle T-boned on the driver’s side. Patient is pregnant, approximately six months gestation, heavy vaginal bleeding, rigid abdomen. Patient is hypotensive at 88 systolic eta is three minutes.”

Her throat felt raw “Seven months”

The man, a paramedic as it would seem, looked up at her.

“What was that ma’am?”

She swallowed thickly and spoke once more. 

“I’m seven months pregnant. And I’m 23.”

The paramedic nodded and grabbed his radio.

“Vale Memorial, unit 2773 patient update. Patient is 23 years of age and seven months pregnant. Patient is now A&Ox3.”

She laid her head back on the pillow, and became acutely aware of the stiff collar around her neck protecting her spine. She felt her aura trying the repair the damage to her body, working to significantly numb the pain But she knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with her baby.

They pulled into the hospital, with a team of nurses and doctors waiting for her. It was a flurry of activity around her. Voices were calling for different procedures and medications. Blood was hung. Portable x-rays found broken ribs and a broken left ankle. An emergent CT scan showed no signs of a brain bleed but found her to have a lacerated liver, and spleen, that was already starting to be healed by her aura.

Then there was the ultrasound. Weiss waited. She waited to not hear a heartbeat, to hear the doctor tell her that her baby was dead. It was a painstaking thirty seconds before the soft, telltale sounds filled the room woosh woosh woosh woosh. A sob of relief wracked her frame. She had done it. She had protected her baby. Her baby was alive. But the drawn eyebrows of the doctor told a story she didn’t want to hear.

“Ms. Schn-”

“Rose.” She interrupted. “My last name is Rose.”

The doctor nodded impatiently. “Apologies Mrs. Rose. Your baby is alive but he is in distress. When the other vehicle impacted you, it caused a condition known as Abruptio Placentae. It means the placenta has torn itself from the uterine wall.” 

As the doctor spoke, the nursing staff had already jumped to action, placing blankets on top of her body, and detaching the portable heart monitor, preparing to move her.

“You are being moved to surgery. There they will perform an emergency C-Section. After the baby is safe, they will do repairs to your liver and spleen to take the workload off of your aura.” 

Weiss’ head was spinning, she should be concerned about the surgery but she knew it was the only way to save his life. He. She was having a boy, a son. She nodded her agreement and she was whisked out of the room. Tears streamed down her face as she was pushed down the hallway towards the operating room. 

They gently moved her from the ER bed, to the operating table. A man with a mask on peered down at her, the way his eyes crinkled told of the gentle smile on his face. 

“We’ll take care of you and your child Mrs. Rose. This mask is going to administer some gas to put you to sleep” He stated. The man moved to place the mask over her face when she pushed his hand away. 

“Rory.” She said.

“Rory?”

She nodded resolutely. “My son’s name is Rory Rose.”

“A fine name for a fighter I would say.” he said and placed the mask over her face.

A few seconds later, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So worth noting. The time between the actual accident, and Weiss getting into surgery would be approximately 30 minutes. Yes you heard me right. A Level One Trauma center is prepared for any emergency at any time of the day. They have all kinds of surgeons and specialists on duty 24 hours a day. When a high acuity patient comes in, everyone steps it into high gear. The patient gets bumped to the front of every line. This number is based off the average trauma to surgery times for our local Level Two Trauma Center here in Minnesota. When I was working in the ETC a couple years ago, the average time for an accident that took place in town (Many rural areas surrounding us) was about 45 minutes to an hour. That's pretty damn good.  
> An early report from EMS is key. knowing vitals, patient condition, and mechanism of injury or illness, gives the hospital an idea of which tests they need to run, and can be an excellent indicator if the patient needs interventions the ER cannot provide. In Weiss' case, when the paramedic said She was hypotensive with a rigid abdomen, vaginal bleeding, and that she was pregnant, the ER doc knew almost immediately she would need surgery. That being said, they still need to run scans. 
> 
>  Fun fact, 2773 is my actual unit number at work.
> 
> I know some people are likely to lynch me for them having a boy. Honestly people, the DnD dice don't lie, and I rolled a 20 :) In other news, my new desktop came in the mail a week early, so you get to celebrate with me by getting a new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a new chapter! Enjoy!

Pure happiness. That’s what Blake felt while looking over at her wife holding their first born, their daughter Riley. The newborns blonde tufted faunus ears poked up just above the blanket she was swaddled in. Yang had tears in her eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss to the baby’s forehead. 

“She’s so beautiful.” Yang said for the the seemingly hundredth time since meeting her daughter.

Blake smiled warmly, but her smile quickly turned into a smirk. “Yes she is, however since we both know she looks like a carbon copy of you, I feel you are just being conceited.”

Yang smirked right back but said nothing, turning to lose herself once more in her daughter’s bright amber eyes, as they opened for the first time for longer than a few seconds since she was born.

“She has my face, but she definitely has your eyes.” Yang moved to sit on the bed next to Blake so she could see. Blake rested her head on her wife’s shoulder and peered at the bundle wrapped in her arms. The little girl had been born with an indignant yelp at being pulled from her cozy nest of nine months. The child had immediately calmed down, and being Yang’s own curled up to take a nap after she was cleaned up and swaddled. 

“She most certainly does, but she still looks exactly like you.” Blake said. With a sigh, the faunus woman laid a hand on her still swollen belly as a short contraction radiated through her abdomen. “Just wish her sibling would take the time to join us.”

It had been more than three hours since their daughter had been born. Almost immediately after she delivered the first placenta, the contractions had reduced in intensity. They almost didn’t feel like contractions, they surprisingly felt a lot like menstrual cramps. Though, that could be due to the epidural that Blake had demanded by grabbing a nurse by the front of her scrubs and screaming about it to her face, upon their arrival at the hospital.

Yang snickered. “They’re probably enjoying the only alone time they will ever have.”

Blake giggled along with her wife. “They’re also probably enjoying the fact that they aren’t being punched anymore.”

Yang let out a fully belly laugh, that startled the little girl in her arms. She quietly shushed the child and turned to press a kiss to Blake’s forehead.

Suddenly, Blake let out a hiss of pain. A powerful contraction had violently pulled its way through her. She reached out to grip Yang’s arm. 

“I...I think this is it again.” She said through clenched teeth. Yang immediately pressed the call button for the nurses and set Riley down in her bassinet. She returned to her wife’s side and took her hand.

“Okay baby, just breathe for me, okay? Just like the first time.” Yang demonstrated by breathing in slowly through her nose and exhaling just as slowly through her mouth. Blake followed her lead, breathing through the pain of the contraction as it subsided. The faunus woman could feel her child moving, slipping lower into her pelvic area. 

They had been told that while it was uncommon for so much time to pass in between the births of twins, it wasn’t unheard of. The baby wasn’t in distress and was doing fine, so the staff were content to let them do their thing. But the couple had been warned that once things began progressing again, they would happen fast.

Thirty seconds after Yang had pushed the button, a stream of nurses followed by a doctor flowed into the room. They all worked like a well oiled machine. Two nurses took away the foot of the bed, and replaced it with stirrups that they guided Blake’s feet into. Another sat her bed up higher, and draped a blanket and several towels over her chest. Yet another nurse tucked a blue, paper-fiber sheet under Blake’s buttocks. The two nurses that had removed the bottom of the bed, helped the doctor into her sterile gloves, gown, and mask\eye protection.

Blake let out a pain shout, as another contraction tore through her. The doctor sat on a stool between Blake’s legs. She could feel her putting a little pressure on either side of her vulva.

“Okay ladies, baby number two is already crowning. One or two big pushes with the next contraction should be enough for you to meet them.”

Yang took up her position behind Blake, supporting her from behind. She never let go of her wife’s hand, and used her free hand to massage her lower back. Blake had said previously that it helped with the pain of contractions, and she had done it ever since. She whispered words of love and encouragement into Blake’s ear.

“You’re so strong baby. Stronger than I’ll ever be. I love you so much.”

She stopped when Blake let out a primal sounding shout, and squeezed her hand tighter. Yang winced a little as she heard, rather than felt, a couple bones crack. 

Blake bore down as the contraction took hold of her body, pushing for all she was worth. She felt the head exit her vaginal opening, followed by the rest of their body being pulled from within her. 

“And we have a bouncing baby boy!” The doctor announced.

She let out a cry of relief as Yang was summoned to cut the cord. But something was off. Her brow turned in concern. 

“Why aren’t they crying?” She questioned.

The doctor looked up at her. She could tell she was smiling behind her mask. 

“Don’t worry, Blake. He’s breathing just fine on his own. He’s just a content little guy is all.”

With that the doctor plopped the little boy onto her chest, where he was rubbed down with towels, and wrapped tightly in a blanket to stay warm. Yang moved back up to her wife’s side, looking down at the little boy. The little boy looked back up at them with wide lilac eyes, that portrayed more wisdom than anyone just having been born had the right to possess. The boy, like his sister, had small blonde tufted cat ears sitting on top of his head. Yang sniffed, tears streaming down her face as she turned to press a kiss to Blake’s sweaty brow. 

“You’re finally here.” The raven haired woman cooed. “I missed you, my precious boy.”

One of the nurses approached the bedside, paperwork in hand. “Do you ladies have a name for him?” 

Yang spoke without looking up from her son. “Blair Xiao Long-Belladonna.”

No sooner had she spoken her son’s name, did an annoyed cry come from the bassinet behind her. The couple both let out a chuckle, as Yang turned to pick up Riley. 

“I’m sorry sweet girl, I promise we didn’t forget about you.” She cradled the small infant close to her chest, and sat back on the edge of the bed. She leaned into her wife so the babies were once more in close proximity. Yang rested her forehead on Blake’s.

“You did so well sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.”

Blake looked into her wife’s eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Yang moved a dark strand of hair out of Blake’s face, tucking it behind her ear.

“I love you too.”

The hospital staff continued to do their thing. After delivering the afterbirth and cleaning up any residual mess, including Blake herself, they all disappeared, leaving the family to themselves for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to the fluff huh?! *Crowd screams in adoration* No no no no, thank you! thank you!
> 
> *gets slapped upside the head.*
> 
> huh? oh yeah. So anyways, They're here!!!!! bumblebee babies!!! I went with Riley because my good friends just recently experienced the loss of a miscarriage. I was excited for them to finally be pregnant, and it ended in heartbreak. This is my way of coping and immortalizing Riley's memory. Forever set in stone on the internet. I got Blair, well.....I pulled Blair out of nowhere to be honest with you. Maybe I read it on a wikia thread somewhere. I know that's where I got a couple of other names that will appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Again, Genders were decided by a d20.
> 
> The official time in between babies. is 3 hours 23 minutes. My best friend Cody is a twin, and he is the youngest of like....7 total children by, you guessed it 3 hours and 23 minutes. He always jokes "I was enjoying my alone time! I never got any afterwards!" Classic.
> 
> let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited and unrepentant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! WHHOOOOOOOOO

The couple were so lost in their little world, that they almost missed the knock on the door.  
The couple looked up, expecting to see Weiss or Ruby. What they saw was a woman, sharply dressed in a figure hugging suit, with high heels that clacked loudly as she entered the room. The badge identified her as a hospital administrator. 

“Are you the Xiao Long-Belladonna family?” She asked in a crisp tone.

Yang stood slowly, slipping her daughter into her wife’s arms. 

“Yes that’s us. I’m Yang, that’s my wife Blake.”

The woman nodded her acknowledgement. “A pleasure, my name is Kaija Redwood. I am the lead administrator for the Vale Hospital Group.”

Blake shot a glance over to Yang, who in turn scanned the woman, trying to sense any threat.

“What can we do for you Ms. Redwood?” Blake asked carefully.

The woman fully entered the room and shut the door behind her. Blake saw Yang tense up ever so slightly, very well in tune to her partner’s body language.

“I don’t mean to cause alarm ma’ams. But there was an accident. Your sister-in-law, Weiss Rose, was involved in a car accident approximately eight hours ago. We’ve been trying to get a hold of you via your scrolls, though now it’s easy to see why you were unreachable.”

The subtle tension in Yang’s muscles instantly melted away, only to be replaced by worry and fear. She shot a panicked look at Blake, whose expression mirrored her own. 

Blake turned her attention back to the administrator.

“Is she okay? What about her baby? Has her wife been contacted?”

Ms. Redwood held her arms out reassuringly. “Ruby has indeed been contacted, her airship from Patch was delayed by weather. Ms. Rose is now out of surgery and is recovering well, her aura is strong, and speeding up the process significantly. Her child was born via emergency C-Section, and he is doing well too.”

Yang and Blake let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for letting us know Ms. Redwood. When will we be able to see them?” asked Yang.  
“As soon as Blake feels up to it. Though, there is one more thing.”

At Yang’s look of confusion, the woman pressed on. 

“Ms. Rose’s son has been evaluated, and he is healthy. We encourage familial bonding with a child, it helps them thrive after birth. Seeing as Weiss is still under sedation from surgery, we are asking if we can bring Ms. Rose’s baby to you, so that he won’t be alone in the nursery.”

She once more looked to her wife, using their silent communication to have a private conversation. They both seemed to reach a conclusion.

“Can you have them both brought to us?”

The administrator looked taken aback.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

Yang took a deep breath. “Ms. Redwood, as you can see my wife has just given birth to twins. She is in no condition to go anywhere. We want our nephew to be surrounded by family, but Weiss is our family too. She shouldn’t have to be alone, especially not after giving birth, and having surgery after a car accident. So please, bring them both here, the room is plenty big for both beds, and three bassinets.”

Ms. Redwood contemplated it for a moment. 

“It’s never been done before. But then again, this is a unique situation.” Her words tapered as she seemed lost in thought. Blake decided to give her a final push.

“Weiss Rose, the woman in recovery? Rose is her married name. Her maiden name is Weiss Schnee. CEO of The Schnee Dust Company. The same one who single-handedly funded the new addition to Vale Memorial last spring.”

The administrator blanched as soon as the name was said.

“Oh! I...I had no idea...sh...she didn’t say..” The administrator cleared her throat and visibly pulled her thoughts together.

“We’ll see to the change immediately. Congratulations on the additions to your family.”

With that the woman turned on her heel and quickly exited the room.

Yang turned at the sound of Blake snickering. “That worked better than I thought it would. I wonder if this is how Weiss feels every time she uses her name.”

Yang smirked at her wife and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“I’m rubbing off on you Belladonna.”

Blake feigned a serious face. “That’s Xiao Long- Belladonna to you.” She couldn’t keep her straight face as she dissolved into giggles. Yang followed her and they both started laughing. She moved back to the side of the bed. Blake moved over to make room for her to lay down next to her. She gently took her son into her arms and laid back on the pillows. She looked at her son with pride.

While her daughter was a spitting image of her, their son was a more balanced mixture. He definitely had his mother’s ears, both sets for that fact. While his eyes were the exact shade of lilac as her own, they held the same careful and wise look that she saw so often in Blake’s. His nose and chin were all Yang, but his overall face shape and lips came straight from the Belladonna genes. He was a handsome boy, as handsome as his sister was beautiful. She had the thought that these two were going to give her problems in the future. But she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

She didn’t know how long they had been lying there, but soon, there was another knock on the door. An orderly poked his head in cautiously.

“Is this the Xiao Long-Belladonna room?” He asked timidly.

Both women just nodded, curiosity on their faces. The tension visibly left the orderly as he pulled the doors open the rest of the way, and pulled a bed into the room. His partner on the other end told him to wait a moment, and stepped in the room.

“Ma’ams, I’m going to push your bed over a bit to make room. The ICU beds are quite a bit larger than these ones.”

Yang moved to help him but he put his hand out in a halting gesture.

“No worries, ma’am. I can handle it.” he said with a smile.

He reached his foot under the bed and popped the brake off, moving the bed over with practiced ease. He reached back under and put the bed back in park, and moved to pull the other bed the rest of the way in. They positioned Weiss’ bed within arm’s reach of Blake’s, and began setting her up in the room.

Yang let out a small gasp. Weiss had a large bruise on the left side of her face, though the yellowing color around the edges told her she was quickly on the mend. Her left ankle was in a large cast that protruded from the blanket. She saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“How’s she doing?” She asked the orderly.  
The one that had moved their beds perked up.

“Oh, Mrs. Rose has been doing fantastically! The surgery went well, she still sedated at the moment, but she should regain consciousness within the next few hours. Her aura is healing her faster than I’ve ever seen.”

Blake nodded “Makes sense, she’s a huntress.”

“We all are, actually.” Yang said. “Her wife, my sister, is too. We were all on the same team together at Beacon.”

The orderly’s eyes widened “That’s awesome! we just graduated from Signal. I’m working here to save money to go to Beacon next year, so is my brother.” He jabbed a finger at his companion.

“What’s your name?” Yang asked.

“Trent. And my brother’s name is Troy.” He answered. 

“Well Trent, promise to work hard and get good grades, and We’ll put in a word for you with Professor Ozpin.”

Both boy’s eyes widened even further. “Thank you so much!” they said in unison. As if on cue both boys brought a hand up to scratch at the back of their heads in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that.” Troy apologized. “It’s a twin thing, but it can freak people out sometimes.”

Yang waved the boys off. “It’s okay guys, I suppose it’s something we will have to get used to eventually anyways.” She said as she gestured towards the babies in their arms.

Trent suddenly tapped Troy in the chest. “Bro, we gotta go get the baby yet.” They quickly finished setting up Weiss’ equipment and with promises to be right back, exited the room.

Yang quietly gestured for Blake to take Blair, and walked over to Weiss’ bed side. She took her hand and gently brushed hair out of her face.

“You’re okay now Weiss. We are right here with you.” She pulled a chair between the beds as Blake let out a loud, long yawn. Yang turned to her with a soft smile.

“You should sleep, love. It’s been an exhausting day.”

Blake didn’t even try to argue, and let Yang take the babies one by one and place them in their bassinets. They both immediately starting fussing at being put down. Yang stared down at them completely oblivious. As she was pondering what to do next, the door behind her opened once more, to Troy wheeling in a third bassinet. He placed it right next to the fussing babies. He peered in at the twins and spoke hesitantly. “You know, my brother and I hated being apart when we were babies. We slept in the same bed until we were eight.” He gave a soft smile and turned to exit the room. 

Yang contemplated what he said for a second, before placing Riley into the same bassinet as Blair. Both of her children fell silent instantly, but the unhappy grunts began coming from the third bassinet. She finally got a look at her nephew. The name badge at the top of the bed read, Rory Rose, born almost nine hours ago. 

She scooped the fussing infant out of his bassinet and held him close to her chest. “Rory.” She said. It was a fitting name for the boy. He had a head full of grey hair, and when he opened his eyes she saw bright silver looking back up at her. She gently rocked the baby boy until his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out.

She felt bad for putting him in a bassinet alone. Not when everyone else in the room had someone. She looked down at the bed with her own children. All three babies were small, being twins, and premature had made all three babies weigh less than six pounds. Rory’s bassinet indicated he had been born at just under five pounds. She let out a low whistle.   
“Maybe it’s a good thing you were born early buddy. You would have absolutely destroyed your mother.”

She heard a snort from behind her that she knew had come from her wife. She rolled her eyes with a smirk, and set Rory in the bassinet with Riley and Blair. The three babies fit perfectly, all swaddled in their blankets.

She turned to the cabinet which held their belongings, and dug for her scroll. She was a little shocked to find over 70 missed calls from the hospital, and Ruby. She pulled Ruby’s number up and dialled. She got an answer almost immediately, followed by a run-on sentence.

“Yang! Thank God you finally answered! Weiss was in an accident and the last thing the told me was that she was going into surgery I couldn’t get a hold of you and I was so scared and nobody had told me about anything else and they said that our baby was going to be born but your babies were going to be born an-”

“Ruby.” Yang spoke firmly, cutting off her sister. “Weiss is fine. She is out of surgery and healing well. She’s still unconscious but she will wake up soon. We had the hospital move her and your baby into the room with us. You have a son, Ruby.”

She could barely hear Ruby’s response. “A son.” She whispered, dazed. “What’s his name?”

“Rory.” Yang replied. “He’s got your eyes Rubes.” She said. 

Ruby didn’t reply, but she could hear her soft sobs on the other end.

“Is….is he okay?” She asked?

Yang nodded into the scroll, before she remembered that Ruby couldn’t hear her. “He’s doing wonderful Ruby. He’s sleeping with the twins right now. I’ll send you a picture here in a bit, but I need to get back to the girls. Blake is exhausted.”

Ruby’s voice brightened at the mention of the twins. “Tell me about the twins and Rory, Yang! Pleeeeaaaasssseee?!” Yang could all but see the pout on her younger sister’s face.

“Okay, okay!” She said with a chuckle. “Let’s see. Rory was born several hours before the twins, but they have the same birthday regardless. First baby was a girl, her name is Riley. Her brother, Blair, took his sweet time and showed up three and a half hours later. They are all small enough to fit in the same bassinet so they’re all together right now.” With a tired sigh she regarded her watch.

“What time do you think you’ll get here Ruby?”

“I can see the end of the storm on the horizon.” The scythe wielder stated. “Though it looks far less intense towards the end of the system. So I’d say three hours at the most.”

“Okay.” Yang said. “Just get here safely and as soon as you can, okay sis? I’ll send you pics and a room number in a message.”

“Okay, I love you Yang. Thank you for taking care of Rory and Weiss for me.”

“Anytime sis, you know that.” 

The sisters ended the call. After taking and sending the promised pictures of the kids, and re-sending the pictures with labels distinguishing which baby as which to alleviate Ruby’s confusion, she sat in the chair between the two beds. Blake was fast asleep and snoring lightly. She was on her side facing Weiss’ bed. Yang once more let out a tired sigh, and took a hand from each of the women resting beside her. She leaned her head back with a smile. 

She had absolutely no way of predicting the way the day had gone. But everyone was safe and sound, and in the end, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how long this is, but i have a feeling the last two chapters were as long as the first four put together. Maybe not, my fingers just feel that way. Mad respect for authors who write like.....9k in a single chapter. Jesus. Anywho. more fluff, and filler characters! yay filler characters. I don't know where Troy and Trent and that who interaction came from. It honestly just kind of wrote itself. I liked it. So i Kept it. anyway. I hope Y'all enjoy the double dose of fluff!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh...fluff? Read on good reader!!
> 
> Unedited and Unrepentant.

Waking up can be extraordinarily disorienting, as Weiss was finding out. She cracked open her eyelids, and found herself in yet a different place. It all came back flooding back to her. The accident, the emergency surgery, her son being born. She glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings, to find a curtain shut next to her bed. 

“A massive donation that funded a new wing, and I can’t even get my own room?” She shook her head, immediately displeased her thoughts. “There are other things to worry about Weiss” She admonished herself. “Like finding out what happened to your baby, your son. Rory.” 

She tried to sit up, only to feel half her body pinned to the mattress. She looked over in confusion to see a familiar mess of brown and red hair. Ruby was sitting in a chair next to her bed, with both her hands clutching at Weiss’, and her forehead was resting on her upper arm. Ruby seemed dead to the world. At least enough so that her attempt to sit up wasn’t noticed by the brunette. She gently reached over with her other arm and ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair. She winced slightly as she encountered grease and grit. “She must have come directly from the field.” Weiss sighed and gently shook her wife to wake her up.

“Ruby. Ruby honey will you wake up for me.” 

She received no response from her scythe wielder. She rolled her eyes and sighed affectionately.

“Ruby Rose, Ren made chocolate chip pancakes and Nora is eating them all.”

The taller woman woke with a snort and jumped to her feet. “Nora no!!” She exclaimed. 

The brunette woman rapidly realized where she was, and why she was there. 

“Weiss! You’re awake!.”

She was on her wife in an instant, taking her face between both her hands a pressing a long kiss to her lips. Weiss relaxed into the kiss and felt tears prick at her eyes. Ruby pulled away to rest her forehead against Weiss’, tears pouring down her face.

“I was so scared Weiss, so scared! I didn’t know what happened, I thought you were dead! Nobody would answer their scrolls and when I called the hospital, nobody would tell me if you were okay.” 

Weiss felt tears slipping down her cheeks. She reached up and gently wiped at Ruby’s tears. She noted the dirt and the bridge of her nose, and the bags under her eyes.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I’m here, and alive. It’s okay Ruby, I’m so sorry.” She chanted the words softly, offering every assurance to Ruby. Eventually Ruby’s tears slowed until they stopped. Weiss’ attention was torn from her love’s face, when Ruby rested a hand on her hip. “Rory.”

She wiped the last remaining tears from Ruby’s face and asked with an unsteady voice.

“Ruby….What happened to our Son?”

Like a switch flip, Ruby’s face brightened. “Oh! He’s in the nursery with Yang and Blake’s twins! Yang sent me a picture, he looks exactly like you. The twins are adorable too.” She lowered her voice and stage whispered in her wife’s ear. “But between you and me, Rory is the cutest.”

Weiss jumped in bed when the curtain next to her was ripped open from the other side. There stood Yang with her hip cocked to the side and her arms folded across her chest. 

“What was that, lil’ sis? I didn’t quite hear you when you said my kids were the cutest.” she said with a playful smirk. 

Ruby snickered at her having gotten her sister’s attention, and turned back to Weiss to explain.

“So apparently, the Schnee name still holds some power around here. Blakey used it to get them to move you and Rory into the same room, so neither of you had to be alone.”

Blake grinned from her place in her bed. “It was quite the power trip if I do say so myself. One could get addicted to it.”

Weiss threw her a mock glare. “Don’t get used to it Belladonna.”

“That’s Xiao Long- Belladonna to you.” The couple quipped in unison.

All four girls laughed. Any remaining tension in the room was gone. Weiss was the first to pull herself together.

“Thank you, for taking care of my son.”

Yang and Blake just nodded in response. Weiss turned to Ruby and took her hand. 

“I don’t know about you, but I want to meet our son.”

Ruby nodded furiously and turned to bolt out of the room, only to be stopped by Yang.

“Nuh uh sis, you are filthy and I’ll be damned if you meet any of the kids smelling like Grimm guts.”  
Ruby turned her head and sniffed hesitantly at her armpits and winced, a pout forming on her face.

“Don’t worry Rubes, I ran home earlier to grab Blake’s breast pump. I stopped at your place and grabbed Weiss’, and a change of clothes for you.” She handed Ruby a beat up sports bag and pointed to the bathroom. “Go shower, I’ll go get the babies. They’re all probably ready to be fed anyway, and the breastfeeding coach is due to come by tonight.”

Ruby threw her arms around her sister in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Yang.”

Yang squeezed back until she heard the ever satisfying ‘hurk’ before she let go with a fake gag.

“Dude you reek.” She said while pinching her nose.

Ruby threw a not so gentle jab at her sister’s shoulder and turned into the shower. “Not as bad as you the one time you fell into the swamp and got your hair wet.”

Yang’s lilac eyes suddenly had a bright red hue.

“That wasn’t funny! My hair smelled like swamp water for months!!” 

Behind her, Blake wrinkled her nose at the memory. “Yeah, I couldn’t cuddle you for weeks afterwards.”

With a pout that left no question to her relation to Ruby, Yang turned on her heel to go talk to the nurse, while petting her blonde mane reassuringly. 

Once Weiss and Blake’s giggles faded, the room fell quiet. Blake sat up in bed, swinging her legs to the side and slowly standing up to slowly shuffle her way to her teammate’s bedside.

“How are you feeling, Weiss?” She asked.

Weiss scooted over to the far edge of the bed to make room for Blake, who laid down beside her and rested her head next to hers on the pillow.

“Okay, I think.” She replied. “I’m incredibly sore.” She lifted the edge of her gown. She saw five surgical incisions. The four on her upper abdomen, just below her rib cage, were only a couple inches in length. The fifth ran from her bellybutton to the top of her pubis, about six inches in length. All of them were surrounded by deep black and blue bruises that blossomed outwards from the incisions. Though, the yellow and green hues on the edges were telltale signs of rapid healing. The platinum blonde woman realized belatedly that she was devoid of underwear, though it didn’t really matter. Four years of living together in a cramped space meant precious little was left to the imagination on a regular basis.

“Those small ones on the top are where they went in laparoscopically to repair your liver and spleen.” Blake explained. “You had lacerations to both of them.” She then gestured to the long one on her lower belly. “That one is from the C-Section. You also had three broken ribs, but those should be healed by now, and a broken ankle. They have you on antibiotics, and aura boosters.”

Weiss nodded to the explanation. “What’s that one on the left?” She asked, gesturing towards the large laceration that spanned from halfway up her ribcage, to her hipbone. Part of it was covered by a thick gauze, but the rest of it was stapled, not unlike the C-Section scar.

“That is from the accident. When the truck hit you, the side door crumpled inwards. It wasn’t as deep up on your ribcage as it was further down.”

Weiss nodded again absently. “How did Rory survive this?” She murmured. 

“You protected him.” Blake stated.

She dropped her gown back in place, and pulled the blankets back into place over the both of them.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“The doctors believe that the reason you sustained so many internal injuries was because when the truck hit, your aura passively protected your head and spine, but you focused the majority of it on him. That’s how he made it out unscathed. You chose to save him over yourself.”

Weiss tried to think back to the accident. It was foggy. Things happened so quickly, she had no time to process things. She just couldn’t remember.

“I don’t remember doing it.” She sighed.

Blake just shrugged. “Mother’s intuition?”

Weiss shrugged in return, but didn’t say anything else. She sought out Blake’s hand under the blankets and laced their fingers together. 

Despite their rocky start, the girls had grown strikingly close. During their Beacon days, Ruby and Yang would go out on ‘sister hunts’ together, leaving their girlfriends alone in their dorm. The room always felt empty without them, but Weiss and Blake grew to enjoy each other’s company during their absence. Early on their pregnancies, their wives took on extra hunts, so they could take off extra time once the babies came. During these extended hunts, they never spent more than a day alone, staying over at one of their identical homes. They'd cook meals together, watch movies, talk about life. At the end of the day, they often shared a bed, taking comfort in not having to fall asleep alone in an empty bed.

Weiss had never admitted it out loud, but she loved Blake as much as she loved Winter. Though, with Blake it was different. She had a different bond with the faunus woman. She supposed facing life or death situations on the battlefield on a weekly basis would do that. 

Blake for her part, knew how Weiss felt about her, and she felt the same for the diminutive woman. She admired Weiss for how far she had come from the prejudiced heiress she had met in their first year. Over the course of their friendship, Weiss had proven herself time and time again to be a trustworthy teammate, and a wonderful friend. 

They may have never spoken of their affections for each other out loud, but they really didn’t need to. Not when they had moments like the one the currently found themselves in.

Weiss tilted her head to rest against Blake’s. 

“What’s it like?” She asked.

Blake cracked open one eye. “Hmm?”

“What’s it like to be in labor?” Weiss asked. 

Blake took a moment to think.

“It’s incredibly painful. It felt like someone was physically trying to rip them from inside me. It was unbearable. But you know at the end of it, you finally get the meet the little person inside of you, the one you’ve been waiting for. So you keep going and the pain doesn’t really matter.” 

She paused with a grin. “That’s mainly because you demand an epidural, threatening to burn down the hospital if they don’t hurry.”

Weiss stifled a snicker with her hand. “You didn’t.”

Blake’s grin grew wider. “No, but Yang did, with her hair on fire.”

Weiss couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. She let herself laugh long and loud. Blake enjoyed the sound, knowing that the former heiress still held part of herself back regularly. She continued once the laughter died down.

“Really though, it was simultaneously the worst, and most wonderful thing I’ve ever been through.”  
The platinum blonde nodded her understanding. “I hope I get the chance to experience it properly some day.”

Blake smirked at her friend. “You haven’t even met the first one yet, and you’re already thinking of the second?” 

A faint smile crossed Weiss’ face. “I know Ruby wants more than one, she wants a larger family. I told her more than two, and she’s carrying the rest.” She chuckled.

Blake chuckled with her. “Yang and I haven’t really talked about it. I wouldn’t mind more, but Riley and Blair are going to be a handful, so maybe not until these two get a little older. Oh, and Yang is carrying next, she told far too many jokes during labor to not get a taste of her own medicine.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the shower shutting off. Weiss glanced at the clock to find that forty five minutes had passed.

“Where’s Yang with the kids? Shouldn’t she be back by now?” Almost as if on cue, Yang kicked the door open, pushing a large bassinet in front of her. “Did you know they have special bassinets for babies that weigh over ten pounds? Can you imagine pushing out a ten pound baby?” Blake let out a full body wince at the thought, while Yang closed the door behind her, and made her way over to the bed.

“Sorry that took so long. Blair had a blowout, so he got a bath. By the time that was done, the other two needed a change. Badly. Fun fact, I am not good at changing diapers.”

Blake’s expression dropped the same serious face she used when doing battlefield calculations. “You better get good at it quick Xiao Long. You aren’t getting out of diaper duty.”

Yang merely dropped a baby into her arms with her signature smirk. “No worries babe, mama Yang is still the best.” She pressed a tender kiss to her wife’s forehead. “And that’s Xiao Long-Belladonna to you.” 

Blake smiled. “Good, now give Weiss her baby before she explodes at you.” 

Weiss had been staring intently at the bassinet during their whole exchange, hands shaking in the sheets.

Ruby re-entered the room with a relaxed sigh. “Man that felt good, the water pressure was awesome.” She stopped abruptly when she spotted the baby in Blake’s arms, and the bassinet next to the bed. “Is….is my son in there?” She asked quietly.

Yang nodded with a gentle smile on her face. “Yep, go sit next to Weiss.”

Ruby mechanically obeyed, and sat on the edge of the bed. Even though the bed currently contained two girls, it was large enough for Ruby to sit comfortably next to her wife. Both women watched with excited nerves as Yang carefully scooped another bundle out of the bassinet and carefully walked to the other side of the bed. 

“Wait.” Weiss said. 

Yang hesitated momentarily, all three girls shooting her a quizzical look. Weiss looked down at the sheets and twisted her fingers together. 

“I. I’ve never held a baby before.” 

Yang instantly relaxed and laughed. “It’s okay Weiss, it’s no different from how you cuddle with Zwei.” 

Yang looked at her wife a nodded towards Weiss. Blake tapped her shoulder to get her attention. 

“See? Just like I’m holding Riley. One arm supports their head, and wraps around the outside of their body, and your other slides underneath to support their back.”

She switched to a one handed hold on Riley as she moved Weiss’ arm in front of her body. Yang gently set the small infant into the cradle made by her arm, and Blake guided her other arm into position under his back and Yang stepped away.

“Easy peasy” The blonde said. But her words were lost on the couple in front of them.

Weiss let out a shaky breath as she finally laid eyes on her son. She hungrily drank in every feature of her child. His silvery gray hair had hints of red at the tips. Ruby was right, their son was the spitting image of her. From his nose, his lips, to his chin. He had Ruby’s cheeks though, and his lips were parted slightly as he slept, just like Ruby.

She felt Ruby’s arm slide under her pillow, and her other sliding under the one supporting their child. She turned to Ruby, finding the younger woman enraptured by the tiny infant. She became aware of the tears slipping down her face when she noticed the same on Ruby’s own face. She scythe wielder bent down and pressed a featherlight kiss to the infant’s forehead and whispered to the child.

“I love you so much, Rory Rose. I’m so happy to finally meet you handsome boy.” She pressed another kiss to his forehead and straightened up to meet her wife’s gaze.  
“He is perfect.” She stated, and pressed a long kiss to Weiss’ lips.

“Ew, gross you two!” Yang exclaimed, pretending to shield Blair’s eyes from the display. “Not in front of the children!” 

Blake reached over and flicked Yang on the nose.

“You ruined their moment you dork.” 

Ruby just laughed. “Nah, it wouldn't be right without Yang saying something.” She wiped the tears from her face and peered over at the other babies. “Which one is which, now?” She asked.

Blake nodded down at the girl in her arms. “This one is Riley, and that’s her brother Blair.”

Ruby took a long look at her niece, taking in her features. “She looks exactly like you, Yang.” She said. “Minus the cute kitty ears.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah but she’s got Blake’s eyes. This one on the other hand, is a pretty good mix of the both of us. Has the same color eyes as me, but his expressions with them are all Blake.”

“Is he faunus too?” Weiss asked carefully.

“Yup!” Yang said, popping the ‘P’. She removed the hat from her son’s head to reveal his blonde tufted ears. “Lucky me, I’m not ever going to get away with anything.” The other three girls snorted. 

“Like you ever get away with anything anyway.” Blake said. Yang pouted again.

Ruby regarded Blake carefully, scanning the woman for a sign of discomfort, as she had continually done with Weiss.

“How are you feeling after labor, Blake?” 

“I’m feeling really good. A little sore overall, but nothing my aura won’t take care of in the next few hours.”

Ruby nodded with a smile and reached around Weiss to rub at the bases of her faunus ears. Blake leaned into the affections with a soft smile. Nobody outside of the room they were in got away with touching her ears. Ruby had been the first to get away with it in years. Now it brought comfort and love when it came from any of her teammates.

They all fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the time together, and with their children. Being there all together made their hearts swell with love. This was their family. They built it themselves, and no one was going to take that away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaccckk! didja miss me? no? well I have a good excuse anyway. I started my seven day tour at work again. (I work 7 days on, 7 days off.) I've been here for 14.5 hours already, and I won't be going home until 6 am sunday. (It's 10:30 am on saturday) Thankfully I'm on call, so hopefully I won't have to do anything.  
> ANYWAYS  
> Weiss and Ruby finally met their son!! cute thing he is, no? I added some checkmate fluff, because I headcanon Weiss and Blake to be borderline, besties that aren't dating but can certainly act like the do. IDK. Maybe my next fic will be Pollination, no enabler. It's just so easy to ship in this world!!  
> I know it's been a few days, Sorry! Things were busy here at work. Last night we didn't do a damn thing so I made this chapter extra long. I think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to Liara_90 for helping me kick start this chapter!! 
> 
> As always (Mostly) unedited and unrepentant. 
> 
> ***Written between the hours of 01:15 and 05:00 on the three and a half hour return trip from taking a psych patient to Fargo, North Dakota. I blame any and all crappy writing on the situation at hand.***

Yang never would have thought she would love anyone more than she loved Blake Belladonna. In their youth, their hearts were filled with blazing passion that burned brighter than the sun. Blake was her soulmate, her better half, he yin to, well, her Yang. There wasn’t even a thought that it could be outshone.

But they weren’t lied to when they were told that children change everything.

She gazed down at her son, Blair, as he drank greedily from her wife’s breast. This was a whole new level of love, one that existed on another plane of reality. The love flooded every vein and artery. She could feel it thrumming in her fingertips and toes with every breath she took. It threatened to overtake her every moment, like a boat on the storming seas, every wave took her closer to the brink, and she was okay with that.

The boy took his eating habits from the blonde brawler, his head bobbing lightly has he suckled, pausing only for the split second it took to inhale deeply through his nose. Tiny nostrils flared momentarily before he returned to his nectar.

“Hey there, slow down.” Yang chided gently in a whisper. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

Her son cracked a single eye open to look in the direction of her voice. He seemingly sighed through his nose, letting his eye close once more and continued his meal with no regard to the rebuke.

Blair had caught on to breastfeeding more readily than his sister, who seemed to think that nipples were better suited to be chew toys. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing to get her to latch on properly. It caused many worries for the new mothers, all of which were calmingly assuaged by their breastfeeding coach as being a normal part of the learning process. After the small girl got her first proper taste of her mother’s milk, breastfeeding her became far more manageable.

Yang felt said girl stir lightly against her bare chest. She gently shushed her daughter and gently rocked her back to her peaceful slumber. A major concern for the young couple, had been Yang’s ability to bond with their children because of her inability to breastfeed. The thought had eaten away at the normally confident girl for months, ripping the breath from her throat in anxiety. In spite of Blake’s numerous reassurances that their children would love both of them equally, Yang had her doubts until she told about Kangaroo Care by the breastfeeding coach.

The first time she held one of her babies against her chest, skin to skin, the tight band that had been constricting her heart snapped, and she broke down in tears. She couldn’t believe these were HER children. Equal parts her and Blake, combined to make two tiny human beings that would grow up leave their own marks on the world in the same fashion they had on her entire being. In that moment, she made every vow that she would do whatever it took to do right by her children, to protect them, make the world a better place for them, to love them with every fiber of her being. 

A small cry was heard from across the room from behind a curtain. Two tiny pairs of faunus ears simultaneously twitched and swiveled in the direction of their cousin’s discomfort. Riley’s breath hitched slightly, and Blair detached from Blake’s breast. The small cry grew louder and more insistent. The gentle reassurances offered by Weiss and Ruby did little to calm the child. Riley let out a whine that came from deep within her chest as she fidgeted in Yang’s arms. Blair’s ears twitched rapidly with every renewed wail from Rory. The cries grew closer, as Ruby walked to their side of the room, gently bouncing and humming to her son, who sat with his head on her shoulder. The red caped woman patted his back as she moved. She took several laps across the room, patiently calming to small boy in her arms.

Yang watched with a bittersweet grin. Her baby sister was all grown up. It hadn’t escaped her, really. Logically, it’s the way life worked, but she still struggled to reconcile the young girl she had read bedtime stories to and watched devour pounds of cookies at a time, with the woman who was walking around, comforting her own child. She was insanely proud of Ruby. She had come so far from the excitable teenager, and had blossomed into a strong and caring huntress, a doting wife, and a loving mother. Ruby didn’t know it, but she had come to bear a strong resemblance to her mother, Summer. 

Yang’s musings were interrupted by a large belch, that could only be described as manly, which was promptly followed by a sigh, and the sound of silence. Ruby had stopped dead in her tracks between the two sides of the room, eyes wide as she stared down at her son. Yang couldn’t help it. She barked out laughing, Ruby quickly following suite. Blake’s eyes twinkled in amusement, but she contained her laughter, as Blair had determined it safe to resume his meal, latching back onto her breast on his own accord. Yang was vaguely aware of the sound of Weiss facepalming herself.

“And here I thought I had given birth to a gentleman.” The platinum blonde sighed, though Yang could hear the grin in her voice. 

Ruby skipped to her wife’s side and deposited their contented son into her arms with a kiss. 

“He’s half me, Weissy! He may be a gentleman, but not a perfect one.” 

Their conversation fell to hushed whispers and Yang turned her attentions back to her own family. Both babies had relaxed when Rory’s cries had stopped. Riley had returned to her nap, perched high on her chest. She gently traced a finger across the girl’s nose and eyebrows, before settling back against the pillows next Blake in the bed. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. She felt Blake rest her head on her shoulder, and she leaned over to press a kiss between the woman’s faunus ears. Her love may no longer be the burning inferno it once was, but it had settled into a warm, life giving flame deep in her belly. She made the promise, nothing would ever extinguish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe...sorry this is late? I went out of town, was drunk for a large portion of it...good times were had, fanfiction was not written.   
> SO. Education point. Kangaroo Care is a fucking fascinating subject. The concept has been around since 1976. A high mortality rate in one hospital in Bogota Columbia, really put it on the map internationally. Probably one of the best known stories in the US is of the Jackson Twins. One of the twins wasn't doing well, and wasn't expected to live. The nursing staff set the other twin in the bassinet with her, after hearing about a technique used in Europe, and the healthy twin threw her arm around her sister. Shockingly, the sick twin's heart and breathing rate stabilized, and her temperatures returned to normal. Kangaroo Care is now used in something like...over 200 NICU's nationwide now. It literally saves lives by helping baby regulate their body temps, heart and breathing rates, AND it forms important emotional bonds between baby and family members. 
> 
> All that being said, I'm 23, single, and need a cuddle buddy. Takers?
> 
> Extra thank to Liara_90 for helping me out!! If you haven't read her works, she's got like....50 works for RWBY alone. She's an excellent writer and Y'all should check her out! (Not in a creepy way you weirdos).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Unedited and unrepentant.

Time has a funny way of flying by when attentions are otherwise elsewhere. It took the two couples by surprise when the doctors came in the room and deemed everyone healthy enough to return home. Though Weiss would be leaving with several follow up appointments already scheduled, and a strict order to not return to work until she was cleared by her team of physicians. 

 

Ruby cast a cursory glance around the room, mentally checking off everything she had already packed, making sure she didn’t forget anything. Their bag sat on Weiss’ empty bed. The woman herself was perched next to Blake in the other bed, chatting with her while cuddling with her niece. Blake held both Rory and Blair, with Rory tucked up into the crook of her neck, and Blair in her arm. Ruby took one last glance around. With a nod of satisfaction, she turned and jumped. With a mid-air turn and a flourish, she landed directly on top of the suitcase, and bent over to zip it up. She hopped off with brushed her hands off.

 

“All done packing.!” she chirped merrily. “Now all we need is for Yang to get done with the carseats.”

 

She skipped to the other side of the room and bent down to pluck Blair out of his mother’s arm. After adjusting her shirt to the side, she laid the boy’s head on the bare skin of her upper chest, as Yang had insisted they all do. According the the blonde’s research, babies used scent and sounds to identify people around them. That went doubly so for faunus babies. As such, she wanted all three children to be familiar with everyone’s scent and the sounds of their voices and heartbeats. The sentiment had brought a stray tear to Blake’s eye, and earned the rough and tumble brawler and passionate kiss that made Ruby shudder.

 

The caped woman pressed a soft kiss to her nephew’s head. 

 

“I just really hope your mother knows what she’s doing.” She cooed softly into the baby’s ear. Blair moved in his sleep, providing a conveniently timed shoulder shrug that caused Ruby to giggle. She continued to whisper anecdotes of his mother’s attempts to put together baby equipment gone astray. She didn’t worry though. All four women had attended a car seat seminar a few months prior, gaining valuable knowledge on car seats, and how to properly install and secure babies in them.  

 

A few moments later, Yang entered the room with three car seats draped across her arms. All three were identical in color, the only thing setting them apart were the different colored blankets carefully folded in each seat. Everyone in the room had at one point or another wrapped the blankets around themselves when cuddling with the babies, so the blankets were well inundated with familiar scents. She set them down gently at the foot of the bed with a happy sigh.

 

“Everything is ready to go! Is everyone ready to head out?”

 

Everyone nodded

 

“Blake and I just need to get dressed.” stated Weiss.

 

“Let’s get the kids settled in the carseats, and then Ruby can help Weiss get dressed, and I’ll run the bags to the car.” Yang suggested. 

 

They all nodded once more in agreement and Ruby walked over to the carseat with a green blanket, and set Blair inside gently. The boy continued his blissful slumber as she carefully buckled him in and adjusted the straps so they were snug. She covered him up with his blanket, tucking it under his chin. Theoretically, the scent blankets would be a source of comfort for the babies as they exited the hospital for the first time, and would be assaulted with new sounds, smells, and experiences. Ruby went back for Rory and Yang for Riley, repeating the process with each baby. They set the carseats on the ground and waited a moment. The babies remained oblivious to the world around them. Satisfied, Yang snatched the bags and left the room. Ruby walked over to the side of the bed and helped Weiss stand.

 

“You gonna be okay, Blake?” Ruby asked over her shoulder.

 

Blake responded with a dismissive wave. “I’ll be fine. Minus being a little bloated, I feel completely normal.”

 

“Okay, just holler if you need anything.”

 

The scythe wielder turned back to her wife who had shuffled to the other side of the room. She followed her and pulled the curtain into place. Weiss had already shucked her hospital gown, and was standing next to the bed completely nude. Ruby stared in awe, taking in the scene before The CEO’s body had obviously changed. She had several scars on her torso from the accident, and the resulting procedures. The staples had been removed the day before, but they left their marks behind. The bruises that had once marred her skin had faded and all that remained was a faint greenish-yellow hue that would fade within a day. Her normally slim and lithe figure was curvier with baby weight, that sat on her hips, belly and thighs. Her small breasts were swollen with milk, making them a size and a half larger than before. 

 

She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

 

“Ruby…”

 

At the sound of her name, her eyes snapped to Weiss’ face. Her wife’s face was painted red as she stared at the ground in shame, hugging one arm close to her body. She immediately stepped to Weiss and took her face in her hands, and whispered.

 

“Weiss Rose don’t you dare be ashamed of your body. This is a body that went through tremendous changes to support a life, to nurture it and let it grow. A body that continues to provide nutrients for our son. 

 

She dropped her hands from Weiss’ face to trace lightly down the scar on her side to rest on her hips.

 

This body protected our son in that accident, and it bears the marks of its efforts. It is beautiful. Its strong. And it is the most amazing, gorgeous, and sexy body I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

Weiss chewed on her lip in uncertainty as she leaned into Ruby’s embrace. She eventually sighed.

 

“And I suppose you make it a habit to lay your eyes on other women’s bodies for comparison?”

 

Ruby snickered.

 

“I don’t need to, because they can’t compare.”

 

"you're such a sap."

 

"You love it."

 

"I love you."  


 

She leaned in a pressed a long, tender kiss to her wife’s lips, pouring as much love and reassurance into it as she could. "I love you too." Ruby said.

 

Weiss looked far happier and a little more confident as Ruby reached for the clothes they had set aside. Despite having recovered remarkably fast, the residual soreness from the accident, and from sleeping in a bed that wasn’t her custom made memory foam mattress with silk sheets and a down duvet, made her stiff and a little unsteady on her feet.

 

Ruby bent down to slide her panties up her legs. Weiss used Ruby’s shoulder for support as she lifted her legs. She gasped in surprise as she felt Ruby drag her lips up her thighs as she moved the panties up her legs. The silver eyed woman smirked up at her from down below as she did the exact same to her other leg while she helped her into the loose sweatpants Yang had brought her. They stared into each other’s eye, Weiss’ breathing slightly labored and she gazed down at her crouching wife. They were shaken out of the reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

“Need I remind you two, that I, a faunus, am still in the room? Not to mention all three of our kids. We’ll have plenty of time to scar them later on.”

 

Ruby bolted upright with a sheepish grin.

 

“Sorry Blake, got a little carried away.”

 

Weiss turned her head and hid her giggles behind her hand. She inhaled deeply to pull herself together and reached for the rest of her clothing. Ruby followed her lead and helped her into her bra and a baggy sweatshirt that used to belong to Yang. Weiss had stolen it when they still lived together, much to Yang chagrin. But even the brawler couldn’t deny Weiss looked adorable in the oversized hoodie. 

 

Weiss sat on the edge of the bed so Ruby could pull on her socks and tennis shoes. Ruby stood up and immediately stole another kiss from Weiss. 

 

“When we get home and put Rory to bed, we are taking a long bath together.” She whispered in her ear. She stood back and shot Weiss a Yang-like wink and turned. 

 

“Blake? Are you decent?” She asked.

 

“Yup, you’re good.”

 

Ruby pulled the curtain open one last time and helped Weiss stand once more so she could walk over to Blake’s bed.

 

Blake was dressed similarly to Weiss, wearing a pair of purple and black joggers with a v-neck long sleeved shirt that had “Beacon Academy” emblazoned on the front. She was in the process of putting her raven hair up in a ponytail.

 

“I wonder how the babies will do when they are apart from each other.” She mused.

 

“They haven’t been apart since they were put together, and are well in tune with each other. If one cries, the others seek to comfort them, or are unsettled until they've been taken care of.”

 

Ruby chewed her lip in thought.

 

“Yang and I were talking about that last night. We’re both a little worried. Yang was worried about Rory being alone, since the twins will always have each other.” 

 

She looked down and tapped the toes of her boots together. 

 

“And I really want them to always be close to their family.” She looked up at Blake and then over to Weiss. “Their whole family.” 

 

She returned to looking down at her boots, fidgeting with her fingers. 

 

Weiss and Blake shared a look. They knew that Ruby and Yang were very adamant about providing their children the family they didn’t have growing up. For a long time, they had only had each other. To Yang and Ruby, they were so much more than just their teammates, Blake and Weiss had both become parts of their immediate family. Weiss was a sister to Yang, and Blake a sister to Ruby. It made perfect sense that Ruby would want her child to be surrounded by not just by her and Weiss, but by Yang and Blake and their kids too.

 

Before either of them could say anything, Yang returned, with Trent and Troy in tow with wheelchairs.

 

“Okay ladies, time to make like a baby and head out!” 

 

She got the typical groans and eyerolls from her wife and Weiss, and got snickers from the two boys behind her. But Yang noticed she hadn’t gotten giggles out of her sister. She immediately took in Ruby’s hunched over form and turned to the twin boys behind her. 

 

“Do you guys mind getting those two loaded up?” She asked as she walked over to Ruby and pulled her up by her hand, dragging her towards the bathroom.

 

Both boys nodded emphatically. “Absolutely! No problem!” They said in unison. 

 

The both quickly mirrored each other in rubbing the backs of their necks in embarrassment. 

 

“Sorry.” They said together.

 

Blake laughed quietly and walked over to the boys, and placed a hand on Troy’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay guys, no need to be embarrassed about it. It’s pretty cool to watch anyway.”

 

Trent recovered first. “Thank you Mrs. Belladonna-Xiao Long.

 

“It’s Blake, Trent. Belladonna Xiao-Long is a mouthful to say every time.”

 

Trent beamed at her in response. Troy cleared his throat, his back straightening a little.

 

“Ma’ams, we just need to take one last set of vitals before we take you downstairs. Mrs. Rose, you still have an IV we need to remove as well.”

 

“You boys can call me Weiss. Mrs. Rose is what they call me at the office.” 

 

Troy nodded politely and tapped his brother in the arm to get him moving. They set about retrieving blood pressures, heart rates and oxygen levels one last time. Trent bent over Weiss’ arm, rolling up her sleeve to expose the IV line still attached to her arm. He carefully pulled the Tegaderm off her skin until it was bunched up near the hub, where the line disappeared into her skin. He then placed a few squares of gauze just above the hub on her arm. 

 

“Slight pinch.” He warned, and gently pulled out the catheter. He slid the gauze down her arm and held firm pressure on it while examining the small plastic straw.

 

“16 gauge catheter, fully intact.” He called out to his brother, who had logged into the room’s terminal to put the vitals on record.

 

He lifted the gauze for a moment and examined the tissue around the site. “No bruising, no signs of a clot, a little bit of redness from the Tegaderm, bleeding controlled with three 2x2’s and transpore tape.” 

 

He placed the gauze back down and secured it in place with several pieces of tape. 

 

“All set Mrs. R- I mean, Weiss.”

 

Weiss smiled at the young man. “Thank you, Troy.”

 

“Oh, I’m Trent, Ma’am.”

 

Weiss blushed slightly in embarrassment.

 

“My apologies, Trent.”

 

“It’s okay! It happens all the time, even though we aren’t identical.”

 

Yang and Ruby chose that moment to return to the room, saving Weiss from further embarrassment. 

 

Ruby still looked a little down, but better than she had been. Yang had her typical wide smile on her face, though it looked slightly forced.

 

“Is everyone ready to go?”

 

Blake and Weiss nodded their heads, and made their way over to the wheelchairs, Weiss with the help of Trent’s arm. The boys settled the two women into the chairs and covered both their laps with warm blankets. Two generic diaper bags were slung over Ruby’s shoulder. They were bags full of goodies that the hospital was sending them home with. She knelt in front of Rory’s seat and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Let’s go home little man.” She whispered. 

 

She pulled down the sun visor and stood, ready to go. Yang did the same and with a nod, the group made their way out of the room. They walked slowly through the halls of the hospital, various nurses and staff nodding and wishing them well. Yang had parked the black SUV in front of the entrance of the hospital and paused to fish the keys out of her pocket. 

 

“It’s a good thing we got the car with third row seating.” She said as she climbed into the far back two of the carriers into place. Ruby passed her Riley, then Blair. “Yeah, good thing Blake thinks of these things.”

 

Yang’s blonde mane poked out of the doorway. 

 

“Hey, who said it wasn’t my idea?”

 

Ruby just shot her a deadpan stare that in super secret sister code meant “Really?”

 

Yang just shrugged and said “Yeah, okay it was Blake’s idea.” 

 

The brawler hopped out of the car and held a hand out to Blake to help her up. 

 

“There is space for you to sit between them.” She said. 

 

Yang helped her wife into the far back seat and watched until her seatbelt clicked into place. She backed out and took Rory from Ruby and latched him on the drivers side of car. Ruby turned back to help Weiss out of her wheelchair and saw Weiss nervously fidgeting in her seat, thumbnails incessantly digging into her nail beds. She knelt down in front of her wife and took her hands in her own, gently rubbing away the perfect crescents the girl had left in her skin.

 

“Weiss, talk to me. Please?”

 

The platinum blonde glanced up at the car, where Yang was watching with a worried expression. 

 

“It’s just...that was the side of the car we got hit on. What if we get hit again? I can’t protect him this time if we do.”

 

Tears began slipping down her face as she hung her head. Ruby glanced over her shoulder at her sister, who was crouched in the car with her knuckles pressed to her chin. She turned back to Weiss and took a deep breath. 

 

“Weiss, I know it’s scary. Think of how many times you’ve dragged me back to camp because I couldn’t walk after taking a hit. Every time. I had to go back out in that field, knowing that something had just gone wrong. It takes a while to get over that, but there is always the first time going back. It’s hard and it’s scary. But then it gets easier, and eventually you don’t think about what happened, you just know the mistakes that were made and you know to be more aware and careful.”

 

She took a deep breath in and stood, holding out her hand.

 

“You’re not alone baby, we’re gonna take this first time together.”

 

Weiss looked up at shining silver eyes and an encouraging smile, and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her own face. She nodded, and with a deep breath she took Ruby’s hand and stood. Ruby pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked her over to the car where Yang was waiting. Yang offered her a hand the same way Ruby had, and with Ruby supporting her from behind, and Yang pulling her in, she made it into the SUV without a problem. She settled into the seat next to her baby boy and buckled herself in. 

 

Yang climbed into the front seat from the back, and Ruby climbed into the passenger’s seat. Yang shot a glance her little sister’s way. She had no idea when Ruby had gotten so wise, but she was a proud big sister. Ruby looked over at her and saw her staring.

 

“What?”

  
Yang shook her head with a smile and turned on the vehicle.

 

“Oh nothing, sis” The blonde took a quick glance in the rearview mirror and slid on her custom aviator sunglasses.

 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, there it is. More fluff. I know I went into excess detail with the whole IV removal thing, but I have first hand witnessed what happens when an IV isn't properly removed, and what happens to workers when it is improperly documented. Someone died, someone lost their license and went to jail for manslaughter. Not pretty. Besides, I really like Trent and Troy. They came out of nowhere, which is where my favorite characters come from. 
> 
> I'm thinking of turning this into a series. Write a couple more multi-chapter pieces and some one shots.  
> Let me know what you think. Drop me a line on my tumblr, where you can find me at Renajays, or leave a comment, kudos, or your phone number (Im single give me a break I'm doing what I can.)
> 
> Much Love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at 3am. Unedited and unrepentant. as usual. (This may be how I end up in hell)

The car ride home was uneventful, minus the mighty verbal sigh Riley released as she stretched and repositioned in her carseat. The babies slumbered peacefully, while the adults in the car contemplated the conversation that had taken place shortly before they left.

Ruby had her forehead pressed up against the window of the car watching the scenery pass by. While she was absolutely ecstatic to be bring home her wife and son, and that they were both healthy and happy, she couldn’t help the empty pit that sat in her stomach. 

They had spent five days in the hospital. In that time, Ruby had discovered just how much she missed having her team around her. Their final year at Beacon had been the last time they had all lived together full time, after having done so for over four years. Ruby had come to feel safer and more comfortable living in the dorm than she had living at home with Yang and her dad. She had adjusted to life without Yang or Blake well enough when she moved in with Weiss. She still saw them almost everyday, and they still went out on hunts together as a team. So why was the idea of going home without them making her nauseous? It was as if a piece of her had gone missing, and she hadn’t a clue about it until it was put back in its proper place. 

Yang shot her sister a worried look. Getting Ruby to tell her what had been bothering her at the hospital had been like pulling teeth. It didn’t take long for Ruby to recount what had been said between her, Blake and Weiss. All the older woman could do was pull Ruby into a tight hug and tell her they would figure things out.

She didn’t say it out loud, but she felt similarly too. Watching the three babies interact with each other brought on powerful emotions that flickered to life deep in her belly. She knew she would do anything for her the three babies. She wanted them to be enshrouded by the love of the family that they had put together themselves, so that they would know the love and devotion of a family that she always wanted. She didn't remember Raven leaving, but she had to deal with the fallout all the same. When summer died, she lost another mom, and her dad for many years. Qrow was in and out of their lives and always at the bottom of a bottle. She had always dreamed of what would have been if Raven had never left and was an active part of her life, if Summer had never died, and if Qrow made the effort to be a regular in their home. That was the life she envisioned for her children. If she were to be completely blunt with herself, she wanted them to all live together under one roof, not only for her kids, but to finally have that for herself too.

Another quick glance over to Ruby and took a deep breath.

“So, is anyone else hungry for food that didn’t come from the hospital cafeteria?”

Ruby abandoned her post at window in favor of turning around to face Weiss.

“I don’t know about you babe, but food sounds amazing to me.”

“Absolutely, anything but that excuse they called ‘chicken Parmesan’.” The white haired woman shuddered.

Blake knew he wife well enough to know when she was up to something. She also knew something had been bothering her and Ruby since they left the hospital. The ears on top of her head twitched in suspicion.

“What did you have in mind, Yang?” She asked.

Yang shrugged and made eye contact in the rearview mirror.

“I was just thinking we could all go back to our place, and Ruby and I could whip up some dinner for all of us.”

Ruby’s face lit up with excitement. “Ooohhh can we make breakfast for dinner Yang? With pancakes and waffles with strawberries and syrup?!” She bounced in her seat, silver eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Weiss was sold. “I’m up for breakfast food.” She shrugged. She turned to Blake “What do you think Blake? You feel up for it?”

Blake made brief eye contact with Weiss and turned back to her wife. 

“Just dinner, huh?”

“Yup!” Yang said cheerily, popping the “P” at the end.

Blake held eye contact with Yang through the rearview mirror, and silently raised an eyebrow. Yang made a valiant effort to maintain her straight face, but it quickly fell when she knew her gig was up. Her shoulders slumped forward.

“I was maybe hoping we could have a team meeting.” She mumbled quietly, and after a second added “A uhh...family….meeting.”

Blake’s face softened and she nodded.

“Okay. Family dinner and meeting it is.” 

Yang exhaled in relief and straightened a little in the front seat.

A few minutes later and they turned down the road that would lead them home through the woods. The tension that had built up between Weiss’ shoulder blades slowly began to fade away. A hand appeared on her shoulder and gently began rubbing soothing circles. She twisted her head in Blake’s direction.

“Almost home.” The faunus girl said with a smile.

Weiss smiled in return and covered Blake’s hand with her own, resting her cheek against the both of them.  
“Almost home.”

Blake leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of the seat, next to Weiss’ head. The white haired girl tilted her head to rest against hers as they pulled into the driveway. 

Yang and Ruby hopped out of the front seat. Ruby stretched with her arms above her head, taking a deep breath of the fresh forest air. She was never one for being in the city for too long. She preferred the outdoors and air that didn’t sit heavy in her lungs. She opened the back door and carefully helped Weiss out of the backseat. She held her wife in her arms for a brief moment, before doing the same with Blake. 

Blake walked over and proffered her arm to Weiss, allowing the still healing woman to use her for support as they waited on their wives. Yang and Ruby had started bickering about who was going to carry what to get everything in the house. The two watched in amusement as Ruby started waving her arms wildly, making some sort of explanation about grimm, and why Yang should carry the diaper bags. Yang stood with her hands on her hips, lip syncing to Ruby’s words mockingly. In a flash of rose petals, Ruby tackled Yang to the ground. The two girls kicked up a cloud of dust, slapping and punching at each other. It wasn’t a real fight, the giggles that came from both girls gave that away. Blake let them have their fun for a moment, before decided it was time to get a move on before the babies woke up hungry. She cleared her throat.

“Yang Xiao Long, if you don’t knock it off, there will be no sex for you until the babies start walking.”

Weiss nodded in agreement. “Same goes for you, Ruby Rose, and I will also hide your cookie stash.”

The sisters immediately came to a halt, untangling themselves from each other and standing up straight.

“Harsh.” Yang deadpanned. “And that’s Xiao Long-Belladonna to you.”

Ruby shot Weiss her best puppy dog eyes. “Please don’t take away my cookies.” She added a small lip quiver for effect. 

Weiss rolled her eyes and patted Blake’s arm.

“Come one Blake, I believe we have a dinner to prepare.”

The girls turned towards the house, walking slowly.

The sisters stood and watched them go for a moment admiring the view. They eventually turned their attentions back to unloading the precious cargo from the car. Turned out, their little rough housing session had woken Rory and Blair, but the two little boys seemed content to just take in the world around them. Rory sucked gently on his fist, his silver eyes swiveling towards Ruby as she began the process of unlatching his car seat.

“Hello my sweet boy” She cooed softly. “Did you enjoy your nap?” 

She pressed a kiss to his nose and passed his carrier out to Yang. Once they had all three babies, and all the diaper bags and luggage, the trudged their way into the house. 

Blake and Weiss had already began putting together dinner. Blake was attending to several sizzling items on the stove, while Weiss was mixing pancake and waffle batter. The sisters set the babies where they would be in direct eyesight and made their way into the kitchen. Ruby stepped behind Weiss and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Would you like me to take over for you, princess?”

Weiss shook her head with a small smile.

“No, I’m okay. Walking around and doing things feels good, helps stretch my muscles.” 

She turned around and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s lips. “Thank you though, love.”

Ruby beamed back at her wife. “Okay, Rory’s awake and probably needs a diaper change. I’m going to go take care of him.”

Blake spun around to find Yang. “That reminds me.” She pointed her spatula directly and Yang. “You should check the twins too, before they get mad at us.” 

It had been three days ago when Blake made the startling discovery that when her twins were mad, their eyes turned bright red. In Riley’s case, the color change only occurred when she deemed her diaper had been dirty long enough. Surprisingly enough, it was the even tempered Blair who’s eyes shifted most frequently. Though, the pattern had been shown only when either his sister or cousin were in distress. Blake theorized that his eyes changed not only when he was mad (which, like his sister was when his diaper needed to be changed right now, thank you very much), or when he was worried. There really was no way of telling until he was older. In any case, Blake had to wonder just how much of the Xiao Long temper she was going to have to put up with.

Yang pecked her wife on the cheek and followed Ruby out of the kitchen.

Weiss stood and watched the two walk towards the stairs, listening to them interact with their children. She had long ago come to understand that home wasn’t the house in which you reside, it was the people. The ones you love who made you feel safe, cared for, and cared about. To her, here with her team, she was with her family. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much attention this fic has gotten. I absolutely have to give my gratitude. I never thought anything I wrote would be this successful. I know I'm rough at it yet, but I'll get better as I go. Feedback is always welcome (as long as it is constructive) so please leave a note!!
> 
>  
> 
> So for a few paragraphs, this fic very nearly became a pollination fic (no enabler). Maybe in the future....maybe. anyways. Hope you enjoy! this is a little bit of a filler chapter. But next chapter will be the family meeting. Stay tuned!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper big thanks to Liara_90 for helping me out again!! You rock!!
> 
> As always, (mostly) Unedited and I am unrepentant. Mainly because if I went to confession now, the priest would need a lunch break.

Dinner with three babies was an interesting experience. After a blow out diaper, a bath, two breastfeedings and a spit up situation that sent Yang directly to the shower to wash her hair, all four adults were finally fed. Ruby and Blake had insisted Weiss sit down and rest while they cleaned up the dishes. So she scooped Rory from his spot in the pack and play that sat in the corner of the living room and contented herself to relax on the couch. 

 

With her son nestled safely in her arms, she sank back into the couch and watched him sleep. She couldn’t help but be amazed. She made this tiny human, and he was a part of her. She ran her fingers through his downy soft silvery gray hair. His hair had grown at least an inch since he had been born, the red tips darkening in color. His nose twitched gently at the contact, his face scrunching slightly. The young boy tilted his head to the side and began rooting at her chest, seeking her breast to be fed. She smiled softly. Breastfeeding had quickly become her favorite times of the day. The sensation could be painful at times, but it didn’t compare to the overwhelming feeling of joy she felt from providing for her son, strengthening their bond.

 

She shifted the child so that she could unbutton her blouse, removing her breast. She shifted the child back into place, and gently rubbed her nipple across his cheek. Rory instinctively turned towards the breast, and latched on immediately. He let out a content sigh through his nose, and began suckling. Weiss once more relaxed into the couch, letting the soft leather envelop her. She softly began humming a song she vaguely remembered her mother singing to her as a child. She didn’t remember the words, but the melody was clear to her. As she hummed she traced a single finger over Rory’s features, memorizing them and storing them away in her memory. She hardly noticed when a weight settled next to her on the couch, until she felt a chin rest on her shoulder. She turned find lilac eyes looking down in adoration.

 

“He’s such a handsome boy, he’s going to be beating back the girls with a stick when he gets older ,” Yang asserted warmly, fingers brushing strands of white from over Weiss’ ear.

 

Weiss grinned. “He is . But he takes after me, so it’s hardly a surprise.”

 

“Wow, humble much ice princess?” The brawler snorted.

 

Both girls turned to peer over their shoulders as the felt the back of the couch sink.

 

“Who said anything about girls?” Blake asked as she peered down at her nephew. The small boy had stopped suckling, and was merely asleep with  a nipple in his mouth. Weiss slowly removed her breast from her son. Yang immediately held her hands out and made a “gimme” motion  which Weiss obliged, sliding Rory into Yang’s arms.  Once Rory was safely transferred she tucked herself away and did up the buttons on her blouse.

 

“Well if he likes boys, he likes boys.” Weiss pondered a moment.  “He will just have to get a bigger stick to beat them away.”

 

“Or a scythe!!” Ruby called from the kitchen,  quite possibly thinking they were having an entirely different conversation.

 

“Our son will  _ not  _ be carrying around a death rod filled with bullets.” Weiss called back in a (mostly) teasing tone.

 

Ruby finally joined the conversation,, still drying her hands with a frayed dish towel.

 

“As if a rapier is any less deadly with six dust chambers attached,” she deadpanned in reply

 

Weiss just smiled and patted the seat next to her. 

 

“Well, whether he wants a scythe or a rapier, that’s a decision for him to make when he’s older. I trust he’ll to make the right one, whatever it is.” Weiss said, as Ruby plopped next to her on the couch, her tone becoming ever-so-slightly more serious

 

Blake moved to sit in the armchair across the coffee table, legs crossed, arms resting on her knees. 

 

“You two are cute, but I think it’s time for our family meeting. It’s been a long day and I’m sure everyone is looking to get some rest.”

 

Yang nodded solemnly and stood to pace around the room with Rory, hoping to burp the child before he became restless.

 

Ruby immediately began fidgeting with her fingers, causing  Weiss to reach over and grasp twiddling fingers in her own. Ruby looked up at her wife to find a reassuring smile, and blue eyes filled with nothing but love and support. 

 

“Just tell us how you feel, Ruby,” Yang said.

 

Ruby looked up at her sister and took a deep breath. She’d been preparing something to say in her head, some kind of a script to follow, but it evaporated as she faced her friends. But she still remembered the sentiment, if not the words.

 

“This past week has been incredible. We all welcomed our children, our future, into the world. It’s also been kind of an emotional rollercoaster,  _ heh _ When I heard that Weiss had been in an accident, I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I couldn’t be there for her when she needed me the most. But you guys were. You refused to let her and Rory be alone.”

 

She had to pause to wipe away a few stray tears, pretending she was just rubbing her eyes, and failing badly.

 

“When we were living together at Beacon, nobody was ever alone. I know that was kind of a problem, sometimes.” She forced a weak laugh.

 

Blake and Yang snickered lightly. Weiss reddened by perceptible degrees.

 

“But for the most part, it was awesome. No matter how bad your day was, or what happened in class, you always went home to someone to talk to. We turned into the close-knit family that maybe we didn’t all have growing up.. And...and being in the hospital room with you guys, in the same space again, made me realize just how big a part of my life that you all have become.”

 

She tucked her knees up, so the bottom of her face was veiled from view.

 

“It made me realize how much I really missed all of us being together. And now with the babies here, I realize I want them to have what we did. To always have someone to come home to.” 

 

Ruby sniffled lightly and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. No concealing it this time. Weiss brought Ruby’s freehand up to her lips to place reassuring kisses to her knuckles and fingertips.

 

Nobody spoke for several long seconds, the weight of Ruby Rose’s words bearing down on them all.

 

Yang finally broke the silence.

 

“I agree with Ruby,” she declared, softly but firmly. “Living separate has been great on so many levels, don’t get me wrong. No more socks on door knobs.” More snickering, and this time Weiss joined in. ’But being together brings this level of comfort that I can’t even begin to describe.”

 

She walked over to the Pack ‘n Play and gently set Rory down next to his cousins., brushing his head.

 

“So I’ll keep it simple,” she continued. “I want us to live under the same roof again.” 

 

With that, the Yang returned to her seat next to her wife, a comforting hand coming to rest on her shoulder. 

 

“I just want you to be happy,” Blake murmured in her ear, too soft for the others to hear. Yang nodded, and Blake returned her attention to the room, raising her voice to match.

 

“But also, I’m starting to think that Riley and Blair may have imprinted on Rory.” Her eyes darted conspiratorially to the infants. “Meaning: they are very in-tune with his emotions. They’ll cry out if they feel something’s wrong with him.. It’s fairly common with faunus children, but Rory seems to be returning the favor.”

 

Weiss pondered the revelation for a moment. “And what would happen if we were to separate them?”

 

Blake shrugged. “It would be...  _ difficult _ . I’ve seen it happen, back on Menagerie. They would most likely be very fussy, sleepless. Not want to eat.” Blake cast her eyes down at the floor. “I was imprinted on someone once. Her name was Illia. Her father was on the counsel in Menagerie, so we grew up together, from when we were babies. Her parents had moved to the house next door, with our nurseries facing each other. We were as close as any two people could be. But when I left Menagerie with Adam, I couldn’t sleep for weeks, I could barely eat. It was like a part of me had gone missing.” She swallowed, unwelcome memories returning to the forefront of her mind. “Eventually it faded, and I stopped feeling the absence. But it was a long process.”

 

“How long did it take you?” asked Yang.

 

“About two months,” Blake confessed.

 

The room fell into silence again, each person lost in their own thoughts. Weiss worried her lip between her teeth. She agreed with Ruby: she  _ had _ missed their time together at Beacon a great deal.  _ But _ she still thoroughly enjoyed having her own space with her wife. That said, she also had no desire to put her son through a traumatic separation such as the one Blake described.

 

The cogs in her brain began churning, and an idea struck her almost immediately. 

 

“Ruby, would you please fetch me a pad of paper and a pencil?”

 

With a nod and a flash of roses, Ruby disappeared from her side, only to return three seconds later with the requested items. Weiss knelt at the coffee table and quickly began sketching, pencil flying across the paper with practiced precision.

 

“I am on-board with everything you guys have said,” Weiss began, eyes still on the paper. “You all are my family, and a home filled with people who love me sounds like everything I ever wanted as a child.” She paused. “That being said, I think it is important to maintain some level of independence with our relationships, and with our families. We have all been living on our own for enough time; it would be a huge transition to live together again. Besides we don’t need a repeat of third-year prom night.”

A collective shiver passed through the entire group. Ruby looked vaguely sick.

 

Weiss momentarily paused her sketching. “Blake, would it be easier to allow the children to learn to be apart in shorter increments?”

 

Blake nodded carefully. “Yes, it’s not as hard to let them learn to be apart for a couple hours at a time. Better a gradual detachment than just ripping them apart.”

 

“Good. Then would this work for everyone?”

 

She backed away a bit from the coffee table to allow everyone a look at her creation. She had sketched out a two story house that was divided into three parts. The two wings on either side were of equal size, with the same layout as their current homes. Both consisted of a master suite, a guest suite, and a small kitchen. The middle section wasn’t as large, and the upstairs was labeled as a nursery, with a door on each side of the room. The downstairs was a larger kitchen with an attached dining room and living space.

 

Yang and Blake exchanged Meaningful Glances, communicating with nothing but small nods and upturned eyebrows.

 

“I think we could live with that,” Yang stated, clearly speaking for the two of them.

 

“Me too,” Ruby chirped, bouncing slightly on the sofa.

 

Weiss nodded resolutely. “Then it’s settled. I’ll make the necessary phone calls in the morning. For now, I need a bath, and a bed.

 

Blake gestured to the sleeping babies, “It looks like these three have agreed on a sleepover, perhaps we should do the same.” Yang nodded her agreement. “Yeah, you guys can stay here until the new place is built. I’ll go get the guest room and the nursery ready.” 

 

Ruby hopped up from the couch into a stretch. “I’ll run home and grab a few essentials.” She leaned down and gave her wife a gentle kiss on the lips, before walking around to give her sister a bear hug, and Blake a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m excited for this. It’ll be great to have you guys close again.” She whispered quietly, offering a small smile. Blake smiled back and gave Ruby a light headbutt in response. Ruby straightened up and headed for the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Weiss watched her go with a smile of adoration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long Y'all. I couldn't get anything quite the way I wanted it to sound. I finally broke down and begged Liara_90 for help. She fixeded it for me :D if you haven't checked out her work, DO IT YOU SCOUNDRELS!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season as it applies to you! Anyone do anything cool?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look. Another chapter!
> 
> Unedited. Written with a cat half way on top of my laptop. She made a couple additions of her own. she's pushy like that. I'm still unrepentant.

It was minorly humiliating, needing help to do mundane tasks, like running and getting into a bath. As it was, she was infinitely grateful she had friends, family, who would help without a word, minus a pun or two. She bit her lip to stifle a groan as she Yang slowly lowered her into the deep tub. The water felt like heaven as she sank into its depths, feeling tension seep out of her body. Bubbles came up to her chin when she had finally settled. 

 

Yang flicked the excess water off her arm and wiped it off on a towel.

 

“How’s the water Weissicle?”

 

Weiss wiggled down in the water with a sigh. “It’s perfect, Yang. Thank you.”

 

“No problem Ice Queen.” She stood up and lightly stretched her back. “Just shout when you’re ready to get out, Blake will hear ya.” Weiss snorted delicately into her bubbles and watched  as the blonde brawler exited the bathroom.

 

She had no idea how much time had passed when she vaguely recognized the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing softly, and the familiar smell of strawberries and roses surrounding her. She hummed softly and her eyes fluttered open as callused fingers delicately brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Shining silver eyes and a soft smile greeted her. Without a word, Ruby leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. 

 

With a gentleness that belied her battlefield prowess, she used a washcloth to gently wash away sweat and grime from her wife’s body. Weiss had bemoaned her inability to properly wash while in the hospital, restricted to a daily sponge bath with a bedside basin. Any tension remaining was immediately washed away with Ruby’s ministrations. She leaned over and rested her head on a cape clad shoulder, content to let the love of her life do the work for her. The water was doing wonders for her sore muscles, and for the first time since the accident she had started to feel like herself again.

 

She sat up straight when Ruby tapped her shoulder, and moved from her position at her side to sit behind her. Ruby guided her head to tilt back, and carefully poured water over her head.

 

As Ruby began working shampoo into her hair, she wondered what she must have done in another life to deserve a woman like Ruby Rose. How a woman so kind, selfless, and giving could have ever found anything to love in the person she used to be. Whatever it had been, it must have been something good. She only hoped that a love such as this could transcend multiple lifetimes.

 

She felt Ruby stand from behind her and move to the side once more, and eyed the suspiciously familiar white bathrobe in her hand.

 

“Grabbed it from home for you while I was there.” She said with a grin. “I also got your favorite comfy jammies and pillow.”

 

“You really are the best wife in all of Remnant.” Weiss said.

 

Ruby shrugged and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could the bathroom door flew open to reveal Yang, an infant in her arms.

 

“Sorry Weissy, but that title belongs to me!” She staged whispered.

 

“Yang!” 

 

“Really sis?”

 

Yang shut the door with a snicker.

 

Weiss turned to face her wife, “Did we really agree to move into the same house as her?”

 

Ruby hid her face in the bathrobe to hide her giggles. “Yes, but I have no regrets.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Ruby’s shoulder, moving to get out of the tub. Ruby was there in a second, but backed off once she saw Weiss moving far easier than she had in days. She offered her hand as Weiss stepped over the lip, and wrapped her in the fluffy bathrobe in her arms. The white-haired woman rested against her wife, head on her chest and arms tucked to her chest. Ruby wrapped her arms around her petite frame and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The two of them stood there for a moment, just basking in each others company. 

 

Ruby began drying her off and led her over to the counter where her pyjamas were sitting.

 

Ruby stood back, having silently known that Weiss would most likely want to attempt dressing herself without assistance. Her wife was notorious for stubbornly wanting to do things for herself, even after numerous battlefield injuries and one particular training exercise gone wrong. So she perched herself on the spacious counter and watched as Weiss dressed herself, watching her carefully for any sign of trouble.

 

It took a couple minutes, but Weiss was able to get herself fully dressed. Her triumphant smile made Ruby’s heart flutter in her chest. God she loved this woman. Weiss made quick work of brushing her teeth and blow drying her hair. It had been to Ruby’s great amusement to find out that Weiss’ normally silky gossamer locks turned into what could only be described as a poof of cotton floss when it wasn’t properly dried before going to bed. It had been one hell of an anniversary night.

 

They exited the bathroom together, to find Blake and Yang both sitting cross legged on the bed, the three infants lined up next to each other in front of them. They were all wide eyed, and in two cases bushy eared, busy discovering hands and feet. It didn’t seem to matter to the three whose limbs belonged to who, as Blair had Rory’s fist in his mouth, and Riley seemed content to play with her twin’s leg. Rory for his part, was showing the rest of his family just what exactly he had been doing in his mother’s womb for so many months, kicking the air with gusto.

 

Yang looked up as they entered. “Guess who is up and ready to play.” She gestured to the kids.

 

Weiss and Ruby settled on the foot of the bed facing the other couple, and watched the babies interact.

 

A small smack rung through the air as Blair landed a hit on Rory’s cheek. The grey haired boy let out a huff that was eerily reminiscent of his mother’s own sign of exasperation, and returned the favor with a thump of his own. Blair sounded a minor cry but otherwise returned to his gnawing of Rory’s fist. 

 

“Oh c’mon Blair! Are you gonna take that from him?!” Yang cried, arms outstretched in disbelief. “Show the punk who’s boss!”

 

“Hey, Blair hit him first!” Ruby retaliated. “Your kid started it!”

 

Yang turned back to her son. “And you’re gonna finish it, aren’t you baby Blair?” 

 

The boy in question turned toward his mother’s voice, and fixed her with a deadpan stare before returning to his previous endeavors. Yang sat up straight in mild surprise, turning to her wife only to be met with the same deadpan expression.

 

“Note to self, attitudes are genetic.” She stated sagely. 

 

“Let’s not start a family fight club just yet, hmm?” The faunus woman said, an eyebrow raised in admonishment. 

 

“Yup, you got it kitty cat.” The blonde said sheepishly.

 

The raven haired girl turned away and stood to walk to the other side of the bed, scooping Riley into her arms.

 

“Just for that, you get Blair’s next diaper change while I feed this precious girl.” She pressed her forehead to her daughter’s with a smile. “Judging by the smell, it’s a bad one.” She looked up to find expressions of confusion on the sisters’ faces, and comprehension on Weiss’. Weiss quickly scooped Rory into her arms to join Blake by the door.

 

“I think I’ll join you Blake, Rory will be getting hungry soon too.”

 

“After you, Mrs. Rose.” She said with a sly smile.

 

“Why thank you Mrs. Xiao Long- Belladonna, however so kind of you.” Weiss replied, barely hiding her snickers as the door closed behind her. They hadn’t taken two steps before cries of disgust sounded from the bedroom, and a sharp wail of distress followed seconds after. The babies in their arms began fussing, whining and moving their heads to find their distressed counterpart. A flash of petals fluttered gently to the ground as Ruby zipped by them, ripping open the window at the end of the hallway. “Air….I need air….” She panted desperately.

 

Yang came barreling out of the room, awkwardly holding the wailing boy at arms length, making a beeline for the nursery. Blake and Weiss followed at a far more sedate pace, laughing at Yang’s misfortune. They entered the room to find Yang standing as far away from the changing table as she could, while using the tips of her fingers to gingerly peel away layers of clothing. Weiss and Blake settled themselves in the rocking chairs in the room, doing their best to comfort the children in their arms. 

 

“Better hurry up Yang, Riley's eyes just went red.” Blake quipped.

 

Yang steeled herself and took a deep breath. She ever so carefully undid the diaper, what she saw was worse than any gore she had ever experienced on the battlefield. She had seen fields of dead grimm that had been cleaner than what had been awaiting her. Her stomach turned and her head snapped away as she gagged heavily. One arm came up to cover her nose and mouth, the other used to fold the diaper in half so the worse of the mess was contained within it. Blair was still displeased, and made it known with screams that could have broken wine glasses. Yang covered her face with her shirt, and held his legs still so she could wipe his bottom clean. It took several wipes, but she finally got the young boy clean enough to move the soiled diaper and wipes from underneath him with the pinch of her forefinger and thumb. She dropped it in the nearby diaper genie.

 

As soon as the diaper had been moved, Blair ceased crying, his eyes shifting back to their normal lilac. His content demeanor returned and he began suckling his fist. Yang took an extra moment to gather herself, and turned back to the table, into a stream of urine. The two other women in the room burst out into a fresh round of laughter while Yang yelped, frantically searching for a fresh diaper and throwing it over her son’s lap. She assessed the damage and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that none of it had gotten in her hair. She glared down at her son.

 

“Not cool, kid.”

 

Blair once more looked over at his mother with the most neutral expression she had ever seen on a baby.

 

“ _ Definitely genetic.”  _ She thought, as she finally finished cleaning him up. She had snapped the onesie back into place when she felt her sister move into the doorframe. 

 

“Is it safe to come in now?” She asked hesitantly. 

 

Yang plucked the child from the changing table and plopped him into Ruby’s arms. 

 

“He’s yours now. You can have him.”

 

Ruby sniffed cautiously before tucking her nephew to her chest. 

 

“Uhhh….Yang?”

 

“What. Ruby.”

 

“You have poo on your cheek….”

 

Yang’s eyes snapped red, as she calmly walked out of the nursery without a word.

 

Ruby regarded Blair carefully.

 

“You’ll soon learn about the calm before the storm, little one.” She said with a smirk. “But that was truly horrible. What have you been feeding this kid, Blake?”

 

Blake merely shrugged as she settled Riley at her breast, face still flushed with mirth.

 

“Mother’s milk.” She said with a wry smile.

 

The shower could be heard the next room over.

 

Ruby made her way over to Weiss, who also had began feeding Rory. She pressed a kiss to her wife’s lips, and another to her son’s forehead, before settling on the ground with her back pressed against the wall. She brought her knees up and placed Blair centered on her legs. She let out a happy sigh and watched the boy play with his feet and hands occasionally pressing kisses to his feet, hands, and cheeks. 

 

Yang soon re-joined them, sitting next to Ruby and eyeing her son warily.

 

“That sucked.” she deadpanned.

 

She endured another round of laughter, but saw the humor in it and chuckled at herself.

 

“Stick with me kid, we’ll be better than Pay-per-view someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brownie points if you can find the vague half reference somewhere in here.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. I don't have an excuse other than I am just lazy as hell. But here it is regardless! Drop a line yo! tell me what you think, leave kudos, hit me up on tumblr at Renajays, and Roosterteeth at Renajay! I need more friends so....help me out? cool!
> 
> Have a splendid day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one to tide y'all over. Tomorrow night marks the start of a new tour at work, so writing will come in between whatever I gotta do there.
> 
> As always, unedited and unrepentant.

Rocking chairs must have some magical ability. At least that’s what Yang assumed after watching three wide awake babies drop like stones in a matter of minutes. Then again, it probably could have been the quiet lullaby Blake quietly sang under her breath.

 

_ Goodnight sweetheart, well it’s time to go, _

 

_ Bum bum da da bum _

 

_ I hate to leave you but I really must say, _

 

_ Goodnight sweetheart, goodnight. _

 

It was short, and was sung on repeat, but it was perfect all the same. 

 

Yang and Ruby sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor. Ruby had her hood over her head, and her cheek resting on her knees, but Yang could tell she was making googly eyes at Weiss and Rory. Though who was she to judge? She was doing the same to Blake, Blair, and Riley. 

 

It was amazing how at ease Blake looked with a baby resting on either shoulder. Her amazing, beautiful, talented wife had never faltered, never at a loss of what to do. No, she had taken to motherhood with the same grace she took to the battlefield. Where in a fight, she ducked, weaved, predicted and attacked, she soothed, fed, changed diapers, burped, and snuggled. 

Yang couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across her face as she watched Blake. Motherhood looked good on her. 

 

She felt Ruby stand beside her, and tore her gaze away from her family to find that Weiss had fallen asleep in the rocker with Rory still nestled under her chin. She stifled a giggle as Ruby gently picked up her son, kissed his forehead, and placed him on his back in the crib. The scythe wielder ran her fingers through her sister’s bangs as she passed by.

 

“Love you sis, Love you Blake.”

 

“Love you too Rubles.”

 

“Love you Ruby, goodnight.”

 

With that, Ruby gently took Weiss in her arms, the exhausted woman nuzzling in against the warmth of her wife’s chest, and walked out of the room.

 

Yang sighed and wandered over to help Blake. She took Riley into her arms, giving the infant a cuddle of her own, before placing her next to Rory in the crib. She stood back as Blake did the same with Blair, and together the stood watching the infants sleep. Yang slid her arm around Blake’s waist, and the faunus woman rested her head on her chest. The brawler sighed deeply and pressed a kiss between her wife’s ears.

 

“Let’s go to bed, love.”

 

Blake hummed in agreement, and twitched her ears against Yang’s chin, as she looped her arm through her wife’s. Arm in arm, the couple took one more parting glance, and headed to bed, where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. I would love feedback from whoever is willing to give it in a constructive manner. I strive to be as good as Liara_90, Etheriall, SimplyKorra, LightInside, Apnsb, and so many others. (BTW if you haven't checked out any of them, do it you fools!!)
> 
> Fun fact, that was the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a kid. I don't know where it came from, but knowing my mom, she probably wrote it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh...so I'm alive!! that's not even the good news, the good news is that I have a new chapter, it has smut, and it's actually edited! 
> 
> A shout out, an award, and a few worshipping kisses to the feet of Liara_90, They went through this chapter after me, cleaning it up like the janitor who had to clean up after the opening scene of High School Musical 2. They also had the majority hand in writing the smut, taking what was in my mind and put words on paper. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> anyways, this chapter is coming to you from somewhere between Fargo, North Dakota, and Fergus Falls, Minnesota. So Enjoy!!!

 

Yang couldn’t help but grin down at her tow-headed daughter, who was curled up and sleeping contentedly on her bare belly. She gently carded her fingers through Riley’s downy soft hair. If all babies were this chill, Yang thought, she could easily have two or three more in the next few years. Blake probably wouldn’t appreciate that train of thought -, not  _ yet _ \- but she didn’t need to know. There was a flow to parenthood, Yang believed, and she had  _ nailed _ it. Of course, that had come with more than a little help., She had having not only Blake in her corner, but also Ruby and Weiss too. It didn’t escape her that things would probably be  _ way _ different if it weren’t for those two helping out in the middle of the night. Exhaustion isn’t nearly as intense when it’s spread out between four people.

 

Yang turned her head to the sound of the door opening. Weiss walked in, cautiously so as not to wake anyone, and smiled when she spotted Yang on the bed with Riley.

 

“Heya, Weissicle.” Yang greeted softly.

 

Weiss rolled her eyes and sat herself on the edge of the bed, depressing it slightly. Her eyes darted to Yang’s for a moment, before gently running a finger along Riley’s tiny faunus ear. The infant twitched, almost  imperceptibly, adjusting to Weiss’ touch.

 

“Don’t you think I’m a little to old for that nickname by now?” Sshe asked., Her tone was cross, but the small grin on her face gavegiving away her game.

 

“Never, Weiss Queen. The day I stop making punny nicknames for you is the day I stop breathing.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes again. “Anyway, I came in to tell you Tai called, he and Qrow will be here in a couple of hours.”

 

The two men had been on a contract hunt when they’d had received word from Yang that Blake had gone into labor. Professional obligations meant they couldn’t leave until their contract was fulfilled, and it had taken them close to a month to finish the mop-up.

  
  


“Okay, that’ll give us plenty of time to get them dressed and fed once those two are done in there And start dinner.” 

 

Weiss nodded in agreement. “Also, Jaune and Pyrrha are coming after dinner. I got a message from them when I was on the phone with Tai. They just got back from their honeymoon and heard the news, wanted to come over as soon as possible.” 

 

Yang laid back into the pillows and sighed. She knew she was going to have to get up, she just didn’t want to. Weiss gave her all the prompting she needed by plucking the sleeping faunus off of her, and tucking the baby under her chin, soothing her softly. 

 

“Get up Yang. You and Blake still need to get cleaned up.” 

With an over exaggerated groan, Yang hauled herself off the bed standing into a full on stretch. 

 

“Will you and Rubes watch the kids while we grab a shower?” She tried to make it sound normal -  _ casual _ \- but she couldn’t quite keep the subtext from her voice.

 

Weiss allowed Yang’s request to linger in the air for a few seconds, the knowing look clear in her eyes. But the Ice Queen was merciful, and spared Yang the burden of further detail. She just nodded curtly, and made her way to the bathroom. Yang followed lazily and propped herself against the doorframe. Both babies were clean and dry, the same could not be said for Ruby, who had large dark patches on her shirt and pants.

 

“He’s a month old, Ruby, how do you lose to a one month old?!” Weiss asked exasperatedly.

 

“Hehehe…..I let him?”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately and motioned for Blake to pass Blair into her free arm.

 

“Well, after we put these three down for a nap, you’re changing and helping me with dinner.” She turned on her heel and left, with Ruby fast on her heels. Her sister shot her a pleading look as she walked by.

 

“Help me!” The scythe wielder hissed through her teeth.

 

Yang chuckled lightly. “Didn’t take long for bossy boots to return huh?” She said, as she stepped further into the bathroom, kicking the door shut lightly. “I was hoping mellow Weiss would stick around a bit longer.” 

 

Blake started the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water to perfection. “You love her as she is, Yang. Don’t pretend.”

 

Yang shrugged and shucked out of her sweatpants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Her attention was immediately captured by the sight in front of her. Blake had just as quickly removed her shirt and was in the process of ridding herself of her pants. The faunus woman stood up straight and caught sight of Yang’s eyes roving her body. Her face flushed red and she self consciously crossed her arms in front of her tummy, eye dropping to the floor

 

To Yang Xiao Long, Blake was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and she so badly wished she could get Blake to see her reflection the same way. Because no matter how poetically Yang waxed about Blake’s gorgeous hair or the scent of her skin or her piercing amber eyes, those traits were all but invisible to Belladonna. In Blake’s own eyes, all she saw were the stretch marks, the extra weight that sat stubbornly on her belly and hips, a face rounder and fuller than she remembered it being. 

 

Blake thanked whatever higher being that was out there that Yang was unfalteringly patient. In the last half of her pregnancy, their sex life had become all but nonexistent. That hadn’t exactly surprised either of them, but it was also supposed to  _ return _ . Yang was only human, after all, and while she never once made Blake feel pressured, Blake could also see the inquiry in Yang’s eyes, the unasked question of ‘will  _ this _ be the day?’. And every day, the unspoken answer had been a  _ no _ . Blake knew that her wife had taken to helping herself in the bathroom most mornings, as discreetly as their living arrangements allowed. That was hardly unheard of - Yang just ran hotter than Blake.

 

And yet she felt awful. She just felt so utterly unattractive, so far from the fit and lean huntress she had been. Unwelcome in her own body. She didn’t want Yang - didn’t want  _ anyone _ \- to touch her this way. She’d always been withdrawn, shy, even - but never in her life had she felt so bodily self-conscious. It belatedly occurred to her that Yang had probably not seen her naked since well before the twins were born.

 

She felt Yang’s cautious approach, a growing presence on the edge of her vision, but couldn’t bring herself to tear her gaze from the floor. A gentle hand caressed down her cheek to her chin, softly encouraging her to look up. She obeyed the silent request, and gazed directly into deep lilac eyes. She didn’t know what to expect. Disgust? Regret?  _ Pity _ ? Anything but the look of absolute adoration and love. Tears rolled unbidden down her face, swiftly banished by her wife’s silken touch.

 

Warm palms travelled down her arms. Yang’s eyes never left hers as she gently tugged her wrists, detaching her arms from her torso. Yang gently dragged her fingertips across Blake’s rib cage, stroking the stretched and scarred skin. She took another step closer, pressing her body against her wife, pressing her lips just below an earlobe.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Blake Belladonna.”

 

It was a simple statement, but it caused more tears to slip down Blake’s face. Yang had never failed to tell her she was beautiful, in fact, she said it as often as she could. Half the time Blake dismissed it out of hand  as idle flirting or, as of late, a little white lie. But try as her unconscious mind might, she couldn’t convince herself that Yang was lying to her, that her words were anything less than the absolute truth. Yang hadn’t just  _ said _ Blake was beautiful. She had  _ made _ Blake feel beautiful, in the purest and most complete sense of the word, right when she needed it the most.  But in that moment she had not only said it, but made her  _ feel  _ beautiful, when she needed it the most.

 

She pulled back and crashed her lips against Yang’s pouring every ounce of love she had ever felt for her wife into the passion that fueled it. She craved Yang’s touch, to feel her body pressed against hers in the most intimate way possible, her lips traveling across her skin and her hands  _ everywhere.  _ She pushed Yang towards the nearest wall, pressing her into it none to gently. Her hands reaching around to unclasp Yang’s bra, immediately cupping the soft round orbs in her hands. A soft groan vibrated against Blake’s lips when she flicked her fingers across her wife’s nipples, the hands on her hips digging in harder. Blake knew what was coming, and was prepared when Yang flipped their positions, palming her more modest chest in her hands. Lips blazed a hot trail down her neck and chest.

 

Yang’s hand trailed inward from Blake’s thigh, causing Blake’s breaths to quicken. Because she’d be damned if  _ that _ still didn’t feel good. A sense of touch she’d been deprived of for too long, by the demands of her pregnancy and by the readjustment that followed. All she wanted was to  _ press _ into Yang’s touch, firm fingers and hot pressure and-

 

Sharp pain suddenly flooded her mind. She managed not to whimper, but the wince was plastered across her face.

 

Yang noticed immediately, her hand flying back to the safety of Blake’s thigh as if shocked by electricity. Concern colored her face, while Blake’s own was the picture of annoyance.

 

“ _ Damn it _ ,” Blake whispered, her knees wobbling.

 

“Too much?” Yang asked, already knowing the answer. They had been warned, like every other couple, that the return to lovemaking wouldn’t be a repeat of their halcyon youths. Because taking the buns  _ out  _ of the oven isn’t nearly as easy as it sounds.

 

“...Too much…” Blake confirmed, muttering as if confessing a deep shame. Because now that she was actually  _ was _ in the right mood, after  _ so _ damn long, to actually enjoy the perks of matrimony, it was absolutely  _ infuriating _ for a bit of hypersensitive skin to be stopping her.

 

Correction: to be  _ delaying _ her. There was a determined glint to her eyes now, eyes which were peering into her wife’s.

 

Yang, of course, looked like she’d just run over a small animal, her face suddenly pale and sweaty. It was  _ guilt _ , Blake spotted immediately, Yang thinking that she’d  _ hurt _ the love of her life, that her pent-up sex drive had caused  _ pain _ to the mother of her children.

 

A ghost of a growl rumbled in Blake’s throat, her hands gripping Yang and pulling them closer together before the other woman could pull away. Yang’s expression softened by degrees at the absence of any anger in Blake’s face, her wife’s grip as reassuring as it was tight.

 

“Come on,” Blake said, halfway between a chide and a plea. She managed a smile, a coy little grin that loosened Yang’s muscles. “You can’t just start me up like that...”

 

Yang let out a laugh, but there was a nervous note to it. “Right…” she agreed, distantly. Then her eyes swiveled back, intense and focused. “We could always just hop in the shower, you know.”

 

Yang was offering her an out, but Blake was in no mood to accept it. “Oh, we will,” Blake confirmed, her hips resuming their gentle swaying. “ _ After _ .” Yang nodded, a deep breath escaping her. “You can do  _ gentle _ , can’t you?” Blake’s expression was positively teasing.

 

Yang coughed, barrelling back into that headspace. “No problem, my love,” she whispered, her sultry tone betraying none of the nervousness she still felt. “We can take it as softly as you can imagine. The 4-ply of lovemaking.”

 

Blake actually giggled at that, at exactly the right joke to banish ugly thoughts. She pulled Yang back down for a far softer kiss, though it was no less passionate. Yang’s fingers inched back toward their goal, slow and feather-soft. A sharp gasp punctuated their kiss as Yang’s fingers found their purchase against Blake’s clit. 

 

Yang’s years of experience quickly became evident, the woman listening to every moan and groan and gasp that escaped the lips of her love. Yang fell into a thoughtless rhythm, waves of building pressure eliciting a near-constant stream of breathless grunts and growls to flow past Blake’s lips. It didn’t take long to get Blake teetering on the edge, that state on cusp of consciousness. All she needed was just...Yang sensed her wife’s need, and bent her head down to capture a hardened nipple between her lips, sucking gently while lashing against the tip with her tongue.

 

Blake stifled her scream, pressing her mouth into the crook of her arm as she crashed into the climax, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her entire being. Her body convulsed, almost violently, with a hundred spasms of pleasure. Yang was quickly repositioning herself, suddenly discovering that she was holding most of Blake’s weight as her wife’s legs gave out from under her.

 

It had been an embarrassingly fast orgasm, Blake was distantly aware - the kind of performance that would’ve caused a guy to be swearing that  _ this normally doesn’t happen _ \-  but,  _ fuck _ , had she needed that. 

 

Yang’s ministrations tapered off, and with them the waves of pleasures, the last aftershocks rumbling pleasurably along her spin. Blake rested her head on the blonde brawler’s shoulder, burying her face into the nape of her neck as she fought to control her breathing.

 

Yang didn’t let her fingers linger long, all-too-aware of how hypersensitive her mate had to be. She settled for holding her wife in place against the wall, stroking her back and her sides comfortingly as Blake slowly gathered herself.

 

Blake allowed herself to rest her weight against her partner’s solid frame, and pressed a soft kiss into the side of Yang’s sweaty neck.

 

“That’s Xiao Long- Belladonna to you,” she whispered gently, her mouth against Yang’s skin.

 

Yang didn’t say anything, but Blake knew she was smirking, a fact that was confirmed when Yang gently scooped her into her arms, bridal style. Blake gazed into her lover’s eyes, lilac irises blown wide with arousal. She looped a lock of blonde hair around her fingers.

 

“Thank you, Yang. I love you so much.”

 

Yang’s smirk softened into a warm smile, radiant with heat, as she pressed her forehead against Blake’s.

 

“I love you too, lots and lots.” She leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Blake’s lips, lingering only slightly. 

 

When the kiss broke, Blake ran a teasing finger across Yang’s chest.

“What do you say we hop in the shower, and I’ll see what I can do to  _ take care _ of the love of my life,” she said in a sultry tone. 

 

A tone Yang knew well enough to sprint into the shower, with her laughing wife in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a one-shot, someone said "Hey do bumblebee too, not just whiterose." and it turned into this....whatever this is. Last I looked, it had close to 300 Kudos. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has left a comment, a kudos, and to those who are still with me. Seriously, thank you.


	15. Quick Update

Hey Y'all. 

I feel bad I haven't updated in forever, so I am humbly coming to you to ask forgiveness and tell you why.

A couple weeks ago I was involved in an accident on a major interstate while I was at work. If you haven't been reading my notes, I am a paramedic. My partner was driving at the time, and the roads were awful, snowy and icy. Someone drifted into our lane and we rear ended them. I had been providing patient care at the time so I had been standing when we impacted. I was tossed around a bit. Ultimately, I am okay. I had a sprained neck (despite my medical knowledge I didn't know that was a thing) and a severe concussion. I'm slowly recovering, physically I feel a lot better than I did last week. Mentally, my head is still in a fog. Concentrating, looking at screens, and speech have been big issues, and I will actually be going to speech therapy for rehab. Long story short, I am sorry All That Matters and Speak Now haven't updated. I promise I will get back to writing them as soon as I can. 

Stay safe, and please stay off your phones while driving.

RenaJay


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One does not simply update one fic without updating the other. Here it be!
> 
> oh, and I'm back!..... yeah I know not overly exciting but hey, more fluff!

It had taken far longer than she had intended, and by the time Yang made her way down to kitchen with Blake at her side, two very familiar voices could be heard from the dining room. Yang quickly pecked Blake on the cheek and sprinted down the stairs.

 

“Dad!” she shouted, as she launched herself into her father’s arms, legs wrapping around his waist in a monumental bear hug.

 

Tai chuckled happily and returned the hug with bone crushing force. “There’s my little dragon! I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Dad.” Yang said, reaching up to wipe tears from her eyes once she extracted herself from her father’s embrace.

 

“Hey Uncle Qrow.” She said, as slid over to give him a hug as well.

 

“Heya Firecracker.” He said, ruffling her bangs gently.

 

Blake edged around the family gathering, and joined Weiss in the kitchen. The platinum haired woman shot a knowing smirk her way, and held her hand out for low-five. Blake flushed and slapped Weiss’ hand with an eye roll. She began reaching for plates on the shelves to set the table, when a large, but gentle hand settled on her shoulder. She turned to find Taiyang smiling at her.

 

“Didn’t think you would get away without getting a proper hug, now did you?” He asked teasingly.

 

“Of course not, Tai.” She said with a soft smile, and happily allowed herself to be engulfed in warm hug.

 

“You look amazing, Blake.” he said. He held her at arm’s length and examined her from head to toe. She knew that appraising look, it was the same that Yang used in the field to assess for injuries after a fight. “How are you feeling?”

 

Another blush dusted her cheeks at the compliment.

 

“Thank you, Tai. And I feel good. A little sore still, but I hope to begin some light training by next week.” She responded.

 

Tai nodded and took her place in the kitchen, pulling down plates and glasses to set the table, while motioning for Blake to sit at the counter. Qrow joined him, shooing Weiss out of the kitchen towards Blake, taking over the cooking.

 

“Sounds about right, it took Summer about a month before she was able resume training again.” A sad smile crossed his face. “Didn’t take her long to get back in the field, naturally. There was no slowing that woman down.”

 

Weiss snorted delicately. “Sound like anyone we know?” She asked. A shared chuckled rippled it’s way through the room

 

Almost as if she had been summoned, Ruby rounded the corner with a bundle of baby in each arm, Yang on her heels with the other.

 

“Okay Grandpa, choose a number one through three.” Yang joked, motioning for him to sit at the table.

 

“How am I supposed to choose!” he asked, “And it’s Papa Tai, I am _way_ too young to be called Grandpa, no thanks to you.” He said, holding out his arms to take an infant on each side. Ruby gently deposited Riley on one side. “This is Riley, the oldest twin.” Ruby introduced. “And this is Rory.”

 

Tai instantly began cooing at his grandbabies, soaking in every little detail.

 

“Hello, little ones.” He said softly. “It’s Papa Tai, you got that?” He said. Blake instantly figured out where Yang had gotten her penchant for telling battle stories to her children as Tai launched into one of his own, detailing every move.

 

Yang beamed at the sight for a moment, before marching into the kitchen and tapping Qrow on the shoulder. He turned and came face to face with a blonde eared baby with wide lilac eyes.

 

“And this,” she said pressing the infants weight into his chest before he had a chance to protest. “Is Blair.” As soon as she felt Qrow instinctively catch the weight of the child, she danced out of reach with a smirk on her face.

 

“Hey! Come take this from me before it starts crying.” He said, holding the small boy at arm’s length in front of him, as though he was a bomb ready to go off at any moment.

 

“Oh, he doesn’t really cry.” Weiss supplied flippantly, examining her fingernails and pretending she wasn’t enjoying Qrow’s discomfort. “Unless his diaper is dirty, then he’ll throw a tantrum worthy of being Yang’s legacy.

 

Qrow cringed even harder and walked around the corner, holding Blair out for someone to take. “C’mon you guys, I haven’t held one of these since Ruby. I might break it.”

 

He felt two palms on the small of his back, pushing him towards the table. Ruby’s voice piped up from behind him. “You’re fine Qrow” she said “Blair is the chillest one of the bunch, that’s why we gave him to you first. Besides, you won’t break him, he survived in a womb with Riley for over nine months. He’s fine.” She directed him to sit in a chair, and maneuvered the infant in his arms so he was holding him properly.

 

Qrow looked down into curious lilac eyes, and he visibly melted, shoulders sagging and a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 

“Hey kid” He said, wiggling a finger in front of Blair’s face, which the small boy immediately grasped and plunged into his mouth. Qrow chuckled lightly.

 

“Looks like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Your mother did that all the time when she was a baby. In fact…”

 

Qrow launched into a tirade of baby Yang stories, and how she had singed his hair when she was merely a year old.

 

Ruby and Yang retreated to the kitchen, satisfied that their children were in good hands. The sisters began plating food and bringing them out to the table. Ruby had been about to make a return trip to the kitchen, when a small sniff made her pause. She found the source.

 

“Qrow? Are you crying?” She asked incredulously.

 

“No!” the man insisted even as he used his sleeve to wipe the tears rolling down his face. “I just got something in my eye is all.” He sniffed again unconvincingly. Ruby turned to shoot an awestruck look at Yang, who moved to her Uncle’s side to give him a hug.

 

“Aww who knew the big bad Qrow would be such a softie.” she cooed

 

A ripple of laughter and Qrows expense made its way through the room. Qrow muttered something unintelligible and shoveled in a mouthful of food to prevent himself needing to answer.

 

Yang lifted Rory from her father’s arms, still chuckling, so he had a free hand to eat. She sat down at her place at the table and glanced around at everyone smiling and enjoying a good meal with great conversation. She had all her family in one place, and it made her heart swell with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm mostly back in the saddle here and I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. It was overdue for an update even before my injury so for that, I apologize. I know it's short, but....hey brain injury. (Yes I will play that card for all it's worth)
> 
> I'm still not back to work yet. I'm doing a trial run on Saturday to see how I feel doing my normal 13 hour shift. I'm begging you guys, no matter where you live in the world, pull over to the right (Or the left....) when you see emergency vehicles and come to a complete stop. And for the love of God stay off your phones while driving. Please. You could save a life, and that life may be your own.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thank you thank you thank you thank you to Liara_90 for making this palatable. 
> 
> Seremei, my friend!

He wasn’t happy. He didn’t exactly know why. His diaper didn’t feel gross, he wasn’t hungry, and he didn’t want to sleep. He was just….not happy. Not even his cribmates could do anything. For Rory Rose, everything just sucked, so he screamed about it. He knew it was upsetting his cribmates, he could hear them fussing in the other room, but he didn’t know what to do about it.

 

His mother desperately tried to calm him down, she walked back and forth, bounced him in her arms, and even tried singing him a lullaby. It worked. Kinda. He turned his face into her white hair and wailed, albeit a bit quieter.

 

A knock on the front door interrupted their well-established walking pattern as his mother went to open the door, and welcome in the newcomers. He regarded them carefully: one was a woman tall with long bright red hair, and the other was a man, blond hair and blue eyes. They both wore big smiles, although the man looked a little nervous. That was okay, mother did that to people. He turned his face back into his mother’s shoulder and continued whining. The blond man moved closer.

 

“Awhh what’s wrong little guy?” He spoke in his normal voice, carefully stroking a finger across his arm. 

 

There was something about this man….something in his eyes, and the way he held himself. Rory continued to whine, but stopped wailing as he tried to figure this guy out. Why did he like this strange man so much?

 

A very loud crash in the kitchen caused Rory to startle in his mother’s arms. The spell that the blond man, ‘Jon’, as mother had called him, broke. His renewed wails caused everyone in the room to flinch. The small boy barely heard his mama calling for his mother. Mother sighed and pushed him into the arms of Jaune.

 

“Hold him a second, and for the love of God don’t drop him,” she said shortly, as she walked briskly into the kitchen, yelling after her wife.

 

Jaune picked up right where mother left off, walking up and down the room and bouncing him slightly in his arms, speaking softly to him as he did. Jaune’s voice was deep, soothing, and left a pleasant vibration against his cheek. Rory very quickly realized he wasn’t unhappy anymore, and his cries tapered into whimpers and eventually stopped. Who the heck was this man, and why did he like him so much?

 

He lifted his head to look at the man once more. Jaune stopped walking when he realized a pair of very familiar, yet smaller, silver eyes were looking at him. The two studied each other for a long minute. 

 

“You look like your mother, except your eyes.”

 

In response, Rory placed his tiny hand on Jaune’s nose. Jaune tilted his head back so the small hand slipped down to his lips, where he blew a small raspberry against Rory’s hand.

 

Oh yes, he liked this Jon guy a lot. 

 

“I’ve never seen him smile like that.” Both males turned to see mama leaning up against the doorframe, a goofy grin on her face. Mother not far behind her with her face pressed against the palm of her hand. “I can  _ not _ believe it. He was crying for hours, and five minutes with Jaune and he’s  _ smiling _ .”

 

“Be nice, Weiss,” Mama chided. 

 

Huh, mother wasn’t fond of Jaune. Oh well.

 

Rory tucked his head under Jaune’s chin and stuck his fist in his mouth. He was gonna enjoy this as long as he could. The adults were talking about something, but he didn’t really care (or understand). He was quite content in the arms of his new friend. 

 

They eventually walked to the living room, where his aunties and cousins were. His cousins had calmed down when he did, and took an interest in the man that had soothed him. Their attentions were drawn away by the woman called Pyrrha. They ended up in her arms as well, and seemed taken with playing with her long locks of red hair. 

 

The adults talked for what seemed like a lifetime, though his sense of the passage of time was admittedly a little underdeveloped. Eventually, Jaune had stopped talking, listening to the women chatter away. Rory didn’t know what “itchy ovaries” were, but Pyrrha’s face turned a funny color when Yang teased her about it. 

 

Rory was getting sleepy. Jon had given him a bottle of warm milk, and while Jon wasn’t as soft as mama or mother, and nowhere near as comfy as auntie Yang, he decided his new friend was as safe a place to fall asleep anyway.

 

__________

 

Weiss shook her head at the scene. Rory had fallen asleep on Jaune’s chest some time ago, and somewhere along the way, Jaune had decided to join him in his slumber. Now both of them were snoring lightly, Rory still tucked away under Jaune’s chin, who was laying across the couch. 

 

“Of all people,  _ Jaune  _ is who he chooses as his favorite person.  _ Jaune! _ ” 

 

Ruby giggle lightly at her side. “I think it’s cute. It’ll be good for him to have a male influence in his life. Rory and Blair are a little outnumbered in this house.”

 

Weiss huffed at her wife’s words, but saw the truth in them anyway. “Well, it seems as though our son has inherited your judge of character.” 

 

“Hey now!” Ruby protested, “this judge of character married the Ice Queen of Beacon.”

 

Weiss cracked a small grin at Ruby’s words. “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...hehe....hi? Hey! Put down the pitchforks and lets talk this out eh?  
> life, and other fic obsessions (Speak Now, go check it out) have kept me from this for far too long, and I apologize. I think I have an endgame for this fic, now I just gotta write it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this fic exists...heh oops?
> 
> Ya know how in parades there are people who's sole job is to follow after horses and clean up their shit? Liara_90 is really good about doing that with my writing. It would be shit without them. Praise be!

“Elbows up Weiss! You’ll give her an opening on the follow through!”

 

“Blake, she’s favoring the right side! She’s left handed!  _ Destroy her! _ ”

 

Ruby whipped her head towards her sister, punching her in the shoulder. “ _ Yang, _ they’re sparring, not fighting to the death!”

 

“ _ No mercy!” _

 

A loud  _ thunk  _ and a groan pulled their attention back to the sparring mat, where Blake was being helped off the ground by Weiss.

 

Yang’s jaw hit the ground. “She  _ lost _ ? What the hell?”

 

“That’s my girl!” Ruby cheered, picking Weiss up and spinning her in a circle.

 

“Put me down, you dolt!” Weiss chastised with a grin, pecking Ruby’s cheek.

 

Ruby promptly released her, examining Weiss from head to toe, poking and prodding at healed injuries. “How’re you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need an ice pack? I told Yang it might be too soon for you to start train- _ mmph! _ ” She was cut off by Weiss’ hand.

 

“Ruby, I’m fine. Nothing hurts, I’m just slow and out of shape,” Weiss answered, her deliberate cadence in marked contrast to Ruby’s own.

 

Ruby gave Weiss one more once over, and then redirected her attentions to Blake, who held her hands out as a reassurance. “I’m okay Ruby,” said Blake, with a sheepish grin, “though my butt will probably be sore tonight.”

 

Yang slid to Blake’s side. “That sounds like something  _ I _ can help with,” she said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. Blake rolled her eyes,  plucking a water bottle off the ground and tossing it to Weiss.

 

Weiss caught it deftly, undoing the cap and taking a swig. “I’m a little rusty, but it felt good to do more than just bustle around the house for once.”

  
Blake nodded her agreement, as the four of them began walking back towards the house. “It feels good to just  _ move _ , be active.”

 

They continued their banter all the way home, chatting idly about sparring techniques and lingering bodily maladies.Ruby opened the door to the house, ushering everyone in. “Give it a couple of weeks, and we can start talking about taking missions.”

 

She closed the door, and when she turned around she almost collided with  a very upside-down Sun Wukong, who was hanging from the rafters of their new home with a giggling Riley in his arms.

 

“You guys are still gonna go on missions?” he asked, incredulously. 

 

Blake cuffed him in the back of the head, which was a lot easier when his head was well below hers. “What did I say about frightening the humans?” 

 

Sun glanced back at a wide-eyed Ruby, who was still gripping the door frame with one hand, and her chest with the other, desperately attempting to steady her breathing.

 

Sun guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh, sorry, Ruby.” 

 

“You really gonna complain about having more opportunities to babysit, Monkey Boy?” Yang teased from the kitchen.

 

Sun pulled himself up with his tail and gracefully flipped himself onto his feet, drawing more giggles from his godchild.

 

“Of course not!”

 

Weiss came around the corner and peeled her traumatized wife off the wall. “Do you honestly think any of us would be able to control Yang and Ruby if we don’t set them loose on a pack of grimm every few weeks?” she asked plainly.

 

Sun’s tail swished. “Point taken.”

 

“And where are Jaune and the boys?” Weiss asked.

 

“Oh, Rory and Blair decided that their mashed peas worked better as projectiles than food. Jaune took them upstairs to clean them up.”

 

“How did they-” Weiss shook her head in defeat. “Actually, never mind. I don’t wanna know.”

 

Yang reappeared and pressed a large cup into Weiss’ hands.

 

“Blueberries, strawberries, banana, kale, a little bit of honey, and  _ yes  _ it is unflavored protein powder.”

 

Weiss mouthed a _ thank you _ to Yang and took a long sip, while Sun looked at the cup longingly. Yang rested a hand on his shoulder with a chuckle.

 

“I made extra for you monkey boy. It’s in the kitchen.” 

 

Sun broke into a wide grin. “You’re the best!!” 

 

Both blondes headed back towards the kitchen together, discussing the pros and cons of different types of protein powders, because they were the only people in their respective circles of friends who had any such interest in the topic.

 

“Dorks,” Ruby snorted, lacing her fingers together with Weiss’, and pulling her towards the staircase that lead to their wing of the house.

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow but followed with no complaints. Ruby led her to their bedroom where she closed the door by gently pushing Weiss against it, one hand resting on her hip. Ruby stroked her calloused thumb over her wife’s cheek.

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten a moment alone with you?” Ruby murmured, softly.

 

Weiss felt her breath catch and was suddenly made very aware of just how long it had been. She swallowed, loudly. “Well…” she replied coolly, “you have me alone now. So what are you going to do about it?” 

 

Ruby took the cup from her hand, and in a flash of petals placed it on the bedside table, and was back to pin Weiss against the door in a passionate kiss. Weiss desperately clutched at her lover’s waist. Ruby slid her hands under Weiss’ tank top, gliding her palms over Weiss ribs, and brushing the undersides of her breasts.

 

Weiss sighed happily into Ruby’s lips, reaching up to thread her fingers through Ruby’s thick black and red locks, which were lightly tugging in silent pleading.

 

Ruby broke the kiss and trailed her lips along the sensitive skin of Weiss’s neck, leaving kisses and marks in a way that made Weiss send a prayer to the gods that Ruby could pick up cues in the bedroom just as well as she could on the battlefield.  

 

Ruby broke away just for a moment to pull Weiss’ top and sports bra over her head, in one only mildly-awkward motion. She paused a moment to admire the planes of pale white skin on display. Knowing her wife was too impatient, she immediately palmed both breasts in her hands. Ruby kissed across Weiss’ delicate collarbone, and down between the valley of Weiss’ breasts, trailing all the way down to the waistband of the Weiss’ sky blue yoga pants. A sharper tug on her hair brought the scythe-wielder to abrupt halt. She straightened up immediately and dropped her hands to Weiss’ waist. Ruby stared intently into Weiss’ eyes with unspoken concern and understanding.

 

Weiss shook her head with a small smile. “I’m disgustingly sweaty after that workout,” she admitted in a murmur.

 

Ruby kissed her forehead. “How is that any different than the  _ multiple  _ times we have done it in the woods during a hunt? When we haven’t showered in three days? Or more!”

 

Weiss chewed her lip, unable to summon a good counter-argument. “It’s not, I suppose…” 

 

Ruby took a step back, hands resting on Weiss’ forearms. “Talk to me, baby, what’s going on?”

 

Weiss let out a shaky breath, covering her face with her hands.“It’s….It’s stupid, I know it is. We’ve had sex since we brought Rory home just….” Weiss reddened majestically. “This is the first time you’ve, well, gone  _ down  _ on me.”

 

Ruby’s eyes widened in understanding, and she soothingly pulled Weiss’ hands away from her face. “Do you trust me?” 

 

Big silver eyes stared into her own with nothing but love and acceptance and Weiss knew that she would trust the woman in front of her with her life. “Of course I do, you dolt.” 

 

A wide grin spread across Ruby’s face, and she scooped Weiss into her arms effortlessly, carrying her to the bed bridal style. She  _ very  _ gently deposited Weiss on the bed, and followed after her, settling her body between the smaller woman’s legs. Ruby trailed soft kisses across the span of her wife’s ribcage, and down her side where the scar from the accident still stood out. She let soft nips and love marks as she went, leaving no inch of skin untouched.

 

Weiss’ breathing picked up rapidly, her chest heaved, her vision blurred slightly at the edges. God _ damnit _ Ruby knew how to turn her on in the worst of ways without ever truly touching her. 

 

“Ruby… Ruby  _ please _ ?” she breathed.

 

Ruby looked up at her wife and recognized the look in her eye that made it clear that she’d better get a move on before Weiss pinned her to the bed and ground against her face until she got her release. (Not that Ruby would  _ ever _ complain about that.)

 

Inch by inch, Ruby peeled the tight yoga pants down Weiss’ long legs, trailing kisses along the newly-exposed skin. The pants got tossed into some distant corner of the room, much to Weiss’ annoyance, which only lasted half a second because Ruby parted her using her thumbs and ran her tongue from entrance to clit in one long,  _ agonizing  _ stroke. 

 

Weiss’ back arched off of the bed at the feeling of Ruby’s hot tongue against her soaking wet sex. Ruby, who had begun suckling gently on Weiss’ clit, giggled at the reaction she had sussed out of her, and the vibrations from it had interesting consequences for Weiss’ hold on reality.

 

Weiss gripped the sheets as a way to ground herself in the moment, and grind her hips against Ruby’s face. Ruby  _ tsk _ ed, and used a free arm to pin Weiss’ wayward hips to the bed, continuing her assault on both Weiss’ clit and her sanity. She focused on painting the alphabet across her wife’s bud, and pulling it further between her lips at  _ just _ the right time. 

 

Weiss had stars popping up behind her eyes. The tight knot of heat that had been building up in her belly was threatening to burst, her thighs were quivering as excitement flushed her body.

 

“ _ Ruby _ ... I’m so close…” she panted. 

 

Ruby gazed up at her from between her legs, and the look of possessiveness alone could have made her cum. And with a few final touches, Weiss’ body seized up, convulsing almost violently as her orgasm crashed over her, launching her to a high of orgasmic pleasure that was  _ instantly  _ brought down by the door to their bedroom opening.

 

“Hey, Jaune’s making dinner and waaaaaaaaa-” Yang froze in the doorway, seeing, but not fully comprehending the situation in front of her. 

 

The three women exchanged glances for objectively three seconds and subjectively an eternity.

 

Yang coughed. “Uhh...oops?” 

 

In a whirlwind of rose petals, an  _ extremely  _ red-faced Ruby shoved Yang out of the room with the force of a freight train, and slammed the door it shut.

 

Ruby took a deep breath and turned to her still-convulsing wife on the bed. Though whether said wife  was convulsing as a result of her orgasm or her rage, Ruby wasn’t so sure.

 

“I’m going to  _ murder  _ her,” Weiss growled, as the tempo of her chest steadied.

 

“Weiss, please don’t...”

 

Ruby knew she was powerless to stop it from happening, though, as Weiss rolled off of the bed, barefeet landing with a loud  _ slaps _ on the floor. With a speed that even Ruby was jealous of, Weiss was soon fully dressed and marching out the door, Myrtenaster in hand. 

 

“Ahhhh this won’t end well,” Ruby groaned to herself, and sprinted after her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fic is alive. No, I don't have any idea when/where it will end or what the fuck I'm gonna do with it. Oh well, thanks for joining me on this ride!! Also consider this chapter another apology for the IronWeiss monstrosity that I posted. Unexpected commission work. Writing straight sex is fucking weird when gay ass lemon is all you've written, ever.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means a lot
> 
> also a sidenote, I started writing this fic, and named it long before that angsty as hell song came out. Fuck that song hurts. 
> 
> next up; What happened on prom night junior year??


End file.
